LA TRILOGIE DES ORIGINES : La Quête De La Genèse
by Link9
Summary: Tome 3 : Ainsi, tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve. Rien des aventures qu'Hermione avait vécues, des amitiés qu'elle avait forgées, des familles qu'elle avait construites n'était réel. Elle allait découvrir l'histoire du monde et de la magie, à travers le récit et les souvenirs de la Source. Mais quel est donc le lien entre Rogue et l'Origine de toutes magies ?
1. Des origines du monde

Bonjour Bonjour !

Voici le premier chapitre du tome 3 ! En espérant qu'il sera assez aguichant pour vous donner envie de finir cette trilogie, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**TRILOGIE DES ORIGINES**

**Tome 3 : La Quête De La Genèse**

**Chapitre 1 : Des origines du monde**

4 milliards d'années qu'Elle était née, qu'Elle observait, intriguée, cette nouvelle planète se former, se développer. D'abord, l'eau était apparue, recouvrant pour les trois quarts la gigantesque boule qui flottait parmi ses semblables dans l'espace. Puis, l'oxygène fit son apparition, permettant l'apparition de petites choses, des cellules, la première trace de vie.

La Source examinait ce phénomène avec intérêt, explorant ce monde nouveau au gré des millénaires qui s'écoulaient. Elle décida de créer deux êtres pour l'aider à surveiller cette terre et à comprendre les phénomènes qui l'agitaient. Deux êtres immortels, les Veilleurs, gardiens de la mémoire de la Terre. Ils se virent confier chacun une partie du globe et devaient consigner chaque évènement majeur qui se produisait.

Les petites cellules se développèrent pour prendre des formes complexes mais au combien inférieure à Elle. Puis, cette vie sortit de l'eau, apprit à respirer, à marcher. Par des mutations génétiques abscons, des espèces furent créées et une en particulier attira son attention : les hommes. Ils semblaient ridicules comparés aux autres races. Ils marchaient sur leurs pattes arrières, étaient vulnérables au climat de cette planète, aux attaques des autres animaux et pourtant, ils survivaient.

L'Origine de toutes magies examina cette petite tribu d'humains. Ils s'étaient regroupés et avaient trouvé refuge dans des grottes, à l'abri du froid et des intempéries. Certains se mirent à fabriquer des armes pour se défendre et se nourrir.

"Ces choses sont donc douées d'intelligence..." songea-t-Elle, perplexe, en se cachant dans un volcan non loin, pour poursuivre ses investigations.

Un jour, un de ces petits êtres vêtus d'une peau de bête s'aventura dans sa cachette. Elle était minuscule, son visage couvert de saleté, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le visage. Elle poussait des grognements, les yeux plissés. La lumière qu'Elle générait devait aveugler cette fillette. Cependant, l'humaine s'approcha, toujours plus près et effleura de ses doigts la boule de magie pure. Elle recula d'un mouvement vif, serrant contre elle sa main. Des cloques se formèrent au bout de ses doigts, le pouvoir l'ayant brûlé.

La Source contemplait cette insolente. Comment avait-elle osé poser sa main sur Elle ?

La fillette passa sa paume sur ses doigts brûlés et des étincelles bleues crépitèrent. L'humaine eut un sursaut en remarquant que les cloques disparaissaient au contact de la lumière et s'enfuit en poussant des cris aigus.

« Elle a pris de mon pouvoir... » pensa la Source. « Non. Je ne me sens pas lésée. Que s'est-il passé ? »

La Source sentit un changement dans Sa magie. Elle sentait l'humaine qui était maintenant reliée à Elle.

« Je viens de créer une nouvelle chose… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

* * *

Un million d'année venait de s'écouler et la Source était contrariée. La fillette qui avait capté accidentellement un part infime de son pouvoir était morte depuis maintenant des centaines de milliers d'années, mais elle avait donné naissance à des enfants qui eux aussi maîtrisaient l'art de la magie.

Elle avait décidé de laisser ce nouveau genre d'humain se développer, se contentant d'observer leurs réactions, de voir comment ces choses s'acclimataient parmi les dépourvus de pouvoirs. Et Elle fut déçue. Les « Sorciers » avaient pris l'ascendant sur les autres humains et commençaient à les réduire en esclavage.

« Si je n'interviens pas, ils vont tuer les sans-pouvoirs… » songea avec amertume l'Origine de toutes magies.

La Source se concentra et créa une petite île hors du temps et de l'espace qu'elle nomma Avalon. Elle pria ses Veilleurs de s'y établir et d'y construire une ville assez grande pour accueillir tous les sorciers. Puisque ces derniers ne désiraient visiblement pas vivre avec des sans-pouvoirs, elle allait les isoler pour protéger les plus faibles.

Une fois Avalon aménagée, la Source endormit toute la communauté sorcière et en expédia les membres sur l'île. A leurs réveils, les magiciens se trouvaient dans des petites maisons en pierre. Les humains entreprirent rapidement de visiter leur nouveau milieu de vie. Il faisait un temps magnifique sur Avalon. Une forêt luxuriante jouxtait la ville qui entourait un château, une plage de sable fin s'étendait à perte de vue, et des champs étaient prêts à être cultivés. Des étables se trouvaient à quelques pas des habitations, et des bêtes domestiquées attendaient que leurs nouveaux maîtres s'occupent d'elles.

Elle laissa un leader émerger du groupe, une personnalité forte pour les guider dans leur nouvelle vie. Satisfaite, l'Origine de toutes magies garda un œil sur ces sorciers et décida de s'occuper des sans-pouvoirs.

* * *

Mais il en fut des sorciers entre eux comme de leurs relations avec les sans-pouvoir. Ils ne purent envisager bien longtemps de vivre paisiblement. Les siècles passaient, les sorciers apprenaient plus d'enchantements, devenaient plus puissants et commençaient à vouloir régner sur Avalon comme seuls maitres, avant de conquérir la terre de leurs ancêtres. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les magiciens, sous la direction de leur leader, se rebellèrent contre la Source et Avalon fut ravagée par une guerre fratricide.

Un petit groupe prit le parti de défendre leur Créatrice, l'Origine de toutes magies, et affrontèrent leurs semblables. Vingt sorciers contre le reste de l'île. Tous périrent dans la bataille mais l'un d'eux réussit à porter le coup fatal au leader des rebelles avant de succomber. La Source profita de la mort du chef des insurgés pour renvoyer tous les sorciers sur terre, où ils se trouvèrent en minorité face aux sans-pouvoirs qui avaient développé la science, offerte par l'Origine de toutes magies. Une fois l'île débarrassée de ses habitants, la Source récompensa ceux qui étaient morts pour Elle. Elle leur conféra l'immortalité, leur offrit Avalon et leur octroya de vivre une deuxième existence terrestre.

Elle créa deux Conseils : le Conseil des Sages et l'Alliance Interdite. Et ces vingt braves devinrent des Sages et des Hauts, les Conseillers de la Source.

* * *

Un jeune garçon courait en direction d'un lac, ses pieds nus foulant l'herbe humide de rosée. Il tenait dans ses mains deux seaux vides qui bringuebalaient au rythme de sa course. Sa mère avait besoin d'eau pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et son ventre qui grognait de faim l'empressait de se dépêcher. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et le garçon allongea sa foulée.

Il s'arrêta sur les rives du lac, haletant, le front couvert de sueur, et il plongea un des seaux pour le remplir d'eau. Il hala de toutes ses forces pour récupérer le récipient mais le poids tirait sur son dos et le garçon grimaça de douleur. Soudain, une ombre apparut dans son dos, lui masquant la lumière.

- Besoin d'aide, Lancelot ? demanda une voix grave.

Le garçon, effrayé, sursauta, lâchant son seau qui tomba dans le lac. Il se retourna et pâlit en remarquant un homme immense à la peau ébène qui l'observait, le visage neutre.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? balbutia le garçon.

- Je suis Héphaïstos, le forgeron de l'Alliance Interdite. Mes hommages, Premier Haut.

Le géant se pencha, plongea sa gigantesque main dans l'eau et en ressortit le seau qui ressemblait à un dé à coudre dans sa paume. Héphaistos le remplit d'eau et le posa à côté du garçon.

- C'est quoi, l'Alliance Interdite ? demanda Lancelot avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- C'est une assemblée d'illustres sorciers. Et tu en fais parti.

- Moi ? Mais je ne suis qu'un garçon de ferme ! s'exclama l'enfant.

- Pour le moment. Mais tu es promis à un brillant avenir. Retrouve-moi ici même quand le soleil sera couché. Je te ferai visiter l'île des enchanteurs, l'île d'Avalon.

Le garçon acquiesça vivement et s'éloigna prestement en direction des fermes. Héphaïstos le regardait disparaître à l'horizon, une lueur bienveillante dans le regard.

* * *

Un homme déambulait, soucieux, dans les couloirs d'un vaste château. Resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules, il songeait à la réunion qui venait de se finir. Le roi avait été très clair sur ses intentions. C'était à lui de se débarrasser de la sorcière des marais, qui empêchait les troupes de Pendragon de se rendre en Orcanie.

- Avec une attitude comme la sienne, Uther fédérera mes couilles, mais pas les pays voisins… maugréa l'homme en gagnant l'air libre.

En passant devant les écuries, il avisa les palefreniers qui s'occupaient des montures des chevaliers.

- J'espère juste que Perceval a raison et que ce gros taré de Pendragon donnera naissance à un roi avisé. Parce que là, on n'est pas rendu… A s'entourer de glands comme Goustan de Carmélide, le pays court à sa perte. Et je parle pas de son fils, Léodagan. Une brute épaisse… Quinze ans et déjà assoiffé de sang. Famille de dégénérés.

Il soupira et quitta l'enceinte du village. Le froid était mordant et la neige tombait inlassablement depuis des jours, sans faiblir.

- Tintagel, pays de merde… marmonna l'homme avant de se métamorphoser en loup.

Il se mit à courir dans les bois voisins, slalomant entre les arbres, martelant le sol blanc de ses pattes. Alors qu'il s'approchait des frontières du royaume de Tintagel, il sentit la puanteur des marais. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, la neige devenait grise, à moitié fondue, se mêlant à la boue et à la tourbe qui entachaient les rives des marécages. Une odeur de mort flottait dans les environs et le druide se mit la truffe dans l'étendue blanche pour engourdir son odorat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il repéra une petite cabane de bois dans une clairière. Une dizaine de soldats se trouvaient pendus aux branches d'un chêne, en guise de bienvenue pour les visiteurs. A quelques pas de la porte d'entrée bouillonnait un chaudron de cuivre sur un feu ronflant.

L'homme reprit forme humaine et se frotta les doigts pour les réchauffer. Il posa le pied dans la clairière, évitant de s'attarder sur les hommes morts dont la puanteur l'incommodait.

- SORS DE TA TANIERE, SORCIERE, ET VIENS AFFRONTER LE DRUIDE DU ROI PENDRAGON ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, tentant de cacher sa nervosité.

Il attendit patiemment, ses sens aux aguets, que la sorcière des marais se montre. La porte de la cabane finit par s'ouvrir dans un affreux grincement. Une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde comme les blés, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, apparut sur le seuil et le dévisagea, l'air hautain.

- Ainsi donc, c'est toi, le fameux Merlin… dit-elle, goguenarde. Je t'imaginais plus vieux.

- Et je vous pensais plus moche. Comme quoi, les préjugés... répliqua le druide en s'avançant.

- Donc, tu viens me tuer. Amusant. Tu as quoi… Quarante ans ? J'en ai plus de mille. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir accomplir la mission que ton barbare de roi t'a confiée ?

Merlin sonda son adversaire. Elle était vieille, puissante mais sut qu'il pourrait s'en débarrasser.

- Bien, tu as l'air déterminé. Lançons les formules d'usage. Merlin, druide de la cour d'Uther Pendragon, vainqueur de la Vouivre centenaire, inventeur de l'élixir de vaillance, grand pourfendeur du dragon de Calédonie…

- On est obligé de se farcir tout le CV ? Abrégez, sinon on y sera encore pour la fête du printemps, coupa le druide.

- Respecte les traditions, mécréant ! tonna la sorcière.

- D'accord… Dame Yhael, sorcière des marais, folle sanguinaire, grande squatteuse du royaume de…

Merlin ne put finir sa phrase. Une boule de feu se dirigeait vers lui à vive allure et il fit un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il leva les mains, prêt à attaquer. Concentré, il plissa les yeux pour accommoder sa vue à la pénombre de la forêt et évaluer sans se tromper la distance qui le séparait de la sorcière. Pas la peine de la rater ou de l'estropier. Il devait faire son boulot, pas un massacre. Dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut qu'au dernier moment que le sortilège précédemment lancé revenait vers lui à toute allure. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter au sol vivement.

- C'est malin, grommela-t-il en s'extirpant de la boue nauséabonde, je pue maintenant ! Comme si j'avais de l'or à mettre dans mes vêtements !

- L'or ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité quand tu seras mort ! ricana la sorcière.

Le sorcier observa rapidement son environnement, se demandant quel sort il pourrait utiliser pour se débarrasser de la mégère qui riait à gorge déployée.

- Pendragon adorera l'odeur de ton cadavre. Ca lui rappellera le fumet de sa chambre à coucher.

Merlin remarqua une légère aura dorée qui entourait Yhael et qui semblait courir sur l'herbe verte. Il s'accroupit prestement et posa sa paume sur le sol.

"Voyons si ce sort fonctionne..." songea Merlin en attirant à lui la magie de son adversaire.

Il tendit sa main libre vers le ciel et une boule de pouvoir électrique se forma doucement.

- Oh... Un lumos... Comme c'est joli, ironisa la sorcière alors que des serpents électriques apparaissaient et couraient le long de ses bras. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la vraie magie, vermisseau...

Yhael lança rapidement son attaque qui percuta Merlin de plein fouet. Ce dernier serra les dents et encaissa sans broncher, continuant de pomper l'énergie de la femme. Quand la boule de pouvoir fut suffisamment important, il se releva doucement, laissant la sphère dansait librement au-dessus de sa paume.

- A ton tour de morfler, femme... grommela Merlin en jetant son sort.

Il laissa fuser l'énergie, la sentant se déverser à travers la paume de sa main. La lumière frappa la sorcière de plein fouet, et alors qu'un grondement sourd enflait dans la clairière, elle sembla se tétaniser avant de simplement disparaître.

- Net et sans bavure, fit-il en se frottant les mains. Je ne pensais pas que ce sortilège marcherait. Il faudra que je le retente...

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par des applaudissements qui retentirent dans la clairière. Merlin se retourna vivement et remarqua un homme d'une taille gigantesque qui avançait vers lui.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un sexfriend... grogna le sorcier en faisant apparaître une boule de feu.

Le géant agita rapidement la main et le sort se volatilisa sous le regard éberlué de Merlin.

- Et voila ! On essaie d'être sympa, on complimente, et on se fait insulter. Tss tss tss, siffla le géant en s'approchant du sorcier qui recula et trébucha, se retrouvant à nouveau dans la fange.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? balbutia Merlin, en reculant pour mettre de l'espace entre lui et l'homme impressionnant.

- Culann, le forgeron du Conseil des Sages. Et toi mon gars, t'es le premier Conseiller de cette joyeuse bande. La Source t'a désigné comme son bouclier. Et à raison, à ce que j'ai pu voir. Tu encaisses plutôt pas mal.

- La Source ? C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda le sorcier en se relevant.

- Un peu de respect pour ta Créatrice, enchanteur ! gronda Culann.

- Enchanteur ? Non, moi, c'est Merlin.

Le forgeron passa sa main sur son visage et soupira bruyamment.

- Si les neuf suivants sont aussi cons que celui-ci, ils se démerderont pour aller sur Avalon sans moi.

Il attrapa le sorcier par sa cape et le souleva de terre.

- Hey ! Lâchez-moi ou je vous arrache vos dents cariées pour vous les coller dans le troufion ! s'exclama vertement Merlin.

- Toi et moi, j'crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, ironisa Culann. Allez chéri, la Source t'attend, et tu apprendras bien vite qu'elle n'est pas patiente…

Avant que Merlin ne puisse rétorquer, tous deux avaient disparu dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Lancelot lançait son cheval au galop. Les sabots frappaient avec force et vigueur les pavés de la cour de Camelot et le destrier quitta l'enceinte du château. Le chevalier de la Table Ronde fonçait sur la route, ses mains contractées sur le mord, le visage fermé. Il avait perdu. Sa rébellion contre le roi Arthur s'était soldée par un échec. Il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, Guenièvre, son statut dans l'assemblée prestigieuse des chevaliers, et sa vie prenait un tournant qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'Arthur l'avait laissé partir, malgré les avis contraires de ses conseillers.

Il emprunta une route que les romains avaient pavée et se dirigea vers la plage. Il avait décidé de prendre un bateau pour l'Aquitaine. Il était en très bon terme avec le suzerain local et prendrait quelques jours pour réfléchir à son avenir. Devrait-il revenir pour affronter ce stupide moldu d'Arthur afin de conquérir le trône de Camelot ? C'était une idée séduisante. Ce roi de pacotille et son armée n'étaient que des vermisseaux. La seule difficulté était Merlin.

Lancelot se méfiait du vieux sorcier. Il était puissant, malin et était un combattant expérimenté. Merlin était son seul obstacle pour accéder au trône.

Une silhouette apparut sur la route et le cheval se braqua brusquement, désarçonnant Lancelot. Le chevalier tomba sur la route dans le fracas assourdissant de son armure. Il ferma un instant les yeux et remarqua que quelque chose lui cachait la lumière du soleil. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il remarqua Merlin debout devant lui, qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

- Que fais-tu là, enchanteur ? grogna Lancelot.

- Je viens te tuer, répondit calmement Merlin en sortant son arme de Sage d'un pan de sa robe.

- J'ai le sauf-conduit d'Arthur ! brava le chevalier.

- Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui les croient. Debout, félon, et viens m'affronter.

- Tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts, sorcier, siffla l'homme au sol qui se releva dans un fracas métallique.

Merlin fit glisser son pied droit légèrement en arrière pour avoir un appui plus stable et leva son bâton de Sage. Il le prit à deux mains et le fit tournoyer avec une agilité impressionnante pour l'âge qu'il paraissait avoir. Il se retrouva entouré d'un halo doré et une boule blanche de magie apparut devant lui.

- J'espère que tu encaisses bien, gamin, car celle-là va te faire mal au cul... murmura le Sage avant d'envoyer son attaque.

Le chevalier déchu avala difficilement sa salive mais ne recula pas. Il brandit sa lame qui étincela dans l'air avant de l'abattre sur le sortilège qui fonçait vers lui. La boule de magie se fractionna et les myriades d'énergie allèrent faire s'évaporer branches et rochers autour des deux hommes.

- C'est tout ? Arthur compte sur toi et c'est tout ce dont tu es capable sorcier ? ricana Lancelot.

Merlin eut un petit sourire narquois et frappa vivement les pavés de son arme. Des lianes surgirent du sol pour s'enrouler autour des jambes, du corps et des bras du Haut. Une dernière tige s'enroula autour du cou de chevalier dont la trachée fut violemment comprimée.

Avant que Lancelot n'ait le temps de réagir, le Sage fit une rapide arabesque de sa main libre et les lianes se couvrirent de glace qui se propagea progressivement au corps du chevalier.

- Allez ma fiotte, montre-moi comment tu vas te sortir de là, fit Merlin, amusé.

L'ancien chevalier de la Table ronde n'arrivait plus à bouger, même le petit doigt, engourdi par le froid qui se propageait rapidement sur la surface de métal. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils tandis que Merlin le regardait, goguenard.

- Alors ? fit l'enchanteur avant de hausser un sourcil surpris

La glace commençait à fondre doucement tandis que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient au front de Lancelot.

- Tu me fais vraiment suer toi ! gronda le chevalier.

- Et c'est pas fini, dit le Sage en claquant des doigts.

Des flammes gigantesques apparurent pour entourer le Haut dans un cercle qui se rétrécissait, se rapprochant de plus en plus du corps de Lancelot.

- Alors ma biquette, on fait moins le fier à bras devant un vrai sorcier ? Tu vas voir le sort que je réserve aux trous du cul dans ton genre, gronda Merlin en levant son bâton de sage.

Il fendit l'air de son arme et des milliers d'éclairs déchirèrent le ciel pour s'abattre sur le chevalier de la Table Ronde alors que les flammes n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de son corps, se reflétant dans son armure.

Lancelot fit exploser sa magie autour de lui, pour se débarrasser des sortilèges de Merlin, et c'est exactement la réaction que le Sage attendait. Il posa sa paume sur le sol et aspira le pouvoir du Haut pour en faire une gigantesque boule dévastatrice.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en relever. Adieu, traître ! s'exclama l'enchanteur en lançant son attaque.

Lancelot fut frappé par le sortilège avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'esquisser un geste. Un froid intense s'empara de lui et il avait l'impression de geler de l'intérieur. Une givre épaisse et compacte couvrait rapidement ses membres et sa conscience s'éteignit alors qu'il se transformait en statue de glace.

Merlin claqua négligemment des doigts, faisant exploser le corps du Haut, et tourna les talons pour disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

_La Source étouffa un soupir, lasse. Quel dommage que cela finisse ainsi entre les deux Conseillers sur terre. Ils avaient été tellement proches sur Avalon. Et leur collaboration pendant la guerre qui avait ravagé l'île avait été exemplaire._

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que cette introduction vous aura plu, on vous fait de gros bisous !

Passez un bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	2. Des Sages et des Hauts

Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous ? C'est vendredi, on va dormir une heure de plus ce week-end, et croyez bien que je vais en profiter !

Bref, sans plus de blablas, voici le nouveau chapitre ! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Des Sages et des Hauts**

_Merlin se baissa rapidement, trouvant un abri de fortune derrière une maison à moitié écroulée. A ses côtés, Lancelot haletait, ses doigts serrés nerveusement sur son épée._

_- Ils sont combien ? chuchota le blond._

_- Bien trop nombreux, si tu veux mon avis, grommela le vieux sorcier._

_L'aîné se redressa, agita rapidement la main et une explosion retentit au loin. Des hurlements se firent entendre, aussitôt suivis d'une vingtaine de traits de couleur rouge. Merlin replongea à couvert et prit une grande inspiration._

_- Putain, on n'est pas rendu… marmonna-t-il._

_- On ne s'en sortira pas vivant, fit remarquer Lancelot._

_- Sûrement pas. Mais je compte emporter le plus de traîtres possibles dans la tombe avec moi ! brava Merlin._

_Le plus jeune risqua un œil par-delà la barricade et analysa rapidement la situation._

_- Le chef des rebelles a réussi à pénétrer dans le château. A mon avis, Avalon ne va pas tarder à tomber._

_Merlin ferma les yeux, se concentra et un mince sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres._

_- Il faut qu'on se fraye un chemin vers le rempart sud. Aliénor et Ah Puch tiennent leur position. Si on les rejoint, on sera mieux armé pour retrouver les autres._

_Lancelot acquiesça et les deux sorciers bondirent de leur abri pour foncer à travers les lignes ennemies._

* * *

Baak Neh était prostré sur les dalles de pierre grossière couvertes de lichen. Son corps malingre tremblait de rage et de douleur. Son visage émacié affichait une peine incommensurable tandis que ses poings frappaient inlassablement le sol, laissant des tâches de sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans les cachots du temple ? Il n'en savait rien.

- Je vengerai ta mort, K'oha'nil... murmura-t-il, des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues sales. Ces prêtres le paieront.

A quelques pas de lui, la dépouille d'une jeune femme, à peine plus âgée que lui, avait été abandonnée sur le sol après son sacrifice au dieu Ghanan, maître de l'agriculture et de la fécondité. La sacrifiée avait été égorgée et son sang avait été versé sur l'autel de pierre, en haut du temple. Les pleurs de Baak Neh redoublèrent. Il aurait dû s'unir trois lunes plus tard avec K'oha'nil, mais sa cité avait été attaquée par la tribu voisine. Lui et sa promise avaient été capturés. Et il était le prochain sur la liste des sacrifices.

- Je dois sortir d'ici... Comment faire ?

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et un géant à la peau sombre apparut devant lui. Baak Neh se mit aussitôt debout et serra ses poings meurtris, prêt à défendre sa vie.

- Bonsoir jeune homme. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

- Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici... siffla le jeune maya, aussi effrayé que furieux. Vous venez me tuer ? Essayez donc !

- Je suis Héphaistos, le forgeron de l'Alliance Interdite. Je viens te libérer de ta prison pour t'emmener sur Avalon.

- Je ne connais pas cette cité, marmonna Baak Neh.

- Et c'est normal. La Source m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi afin de te préparer à accomplir ta vengeance et à embrasser ta destinée.

- Je veux tuer chaque âme qui s'est repue du sang de ma bien-aimée. Je veux détruire l'autel de ces faux dieux ! s'exclama vivement le maya, la voix tremblante.

- Et l'Origine de toutes magies le souhaite aussi. Elle seule mérite un culte. Mais les humains se sont détournés d'elle pour vénérer des icônes païennes. Tu seras l'arme du jugement dernier.

- Qu'elle me donne les moyens de me défaire de mes ennemis et chaque vie que j'ôterai sera exécutée en son nom.

- Nous nous entendons. Viens avec moi, Ah Puch, Dieu de la mort, Armageddon de l'Origine de toutes magies. Ta destinée t'attend.

Baak Neh donna sa main à Héphaïstos et tous deux se dématérialisèrent.

* * *

Aliénor d'Aquitaine, reine de France, s'ennuyait ferme en cette belle après midi d'hiver. Noël approchait, le château revivait, les couloirs embaumaient les épices et le vin, mais l'humeur de la femme ne s'en trouvait pas améliorée. Elle congédia d'un geste las de la main ses dames de compagnie qui s'efforçaient à la faire rire, en vain.

Aliénor, enfin seule, attrapa un lourd manteau qu'elle passa sur ses épaules. Elle rabattit la capuche de fourrure sur sa tête et sortit de sa chambre pour prendre la direction du parc. En chemin, elle croisa une bonne qui tenait dans ses bras sa dernière fille, Alix, âgée d'un an. La reine posa ses lèvres sur le front de la fillette avant de gagner l'extérieur. Le parc était recouvert de neige qui craquait sous la semelle de ses chaussures. Le froid la saisit et le vent, vif, rougit ses joues.

Elle se dirigea vers le bois du domaine et s'enfonça dans la forêt endormie. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir au calme et une petite promenade l'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Les relations avec son époux, Louis VII, se dégradaient. Et l'envie d'annuler son mariage se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Elle avait le motif-la consanguinité est imparable-, l'argent -tout s'achète en ce bas monde-, mais manquait le moment opportun. Et le déclic. Elle soupira et écarta quelques branches couvertes de neige, se frayant un chemin dans les bois.

Abandonner le royaume de France était une idée séduisante. Elle n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains des conseillers du Roi, et la cour la détestait. Elle ne supportait plus les bruits qui couraient sur ses infidélités présumées. Partir était envisageable. Mais pour faire quoi ensuite ? Retourner en Aquitaine ? Les troupes françaises voudraient s'emparer de son duché. Dans le sang si une annexion pacifique n'était pas possible.

Un bruit sec attira son attention et elle tourna légèrement la tête avant de se raidir. Un homme d'une taille imposante s'approchait d'elle et fit une profonde révérence.

- Bonjour ma Reine.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Culann, le forgeron du Conseil des Sages. Mes hommages...

- Le Conseil des Sages ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Dans quel royaume se situe ce Conseil ?

Le géant eut un sourire mystérieux et se redressa.

- Sur l'île d'Avalon, ma Reine.

- Avalon ? Ce n'est qu'une légende, mécréant !

- Seulement pour le commun des mortels, ma Reine. Vous êtes la quatrième Sage, l'enchanteresse de soin, désignée par l'Origine de toutes magies. Vous êtes sa confidente, sa plus proche conseillère, sa dame de confiance.

- Je suis une Reine, pas une simple servante.

- Et la Source vous considère selon votre rang... Accompagnez-moi et vous comprendrez.

- Je veux rencontrer cette... Source. Je lui expliquerais comment ses vassaux doivent s'adresser à quelqu'un de mon rang ! dit sèchement Aliénor.

- L'Origine de toutes magies va adorer... ironisa Culann en tendant la main à la jeune femme. Elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'humour.

- Faites vite ! Je suis une femme très occupée, gronda la Reine en posant gracieusement ses doigts sur le poignet du forgeron.

Tous deux disparurent dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître au cœur d'un volcan. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante et Aliénor ôta son manteau qu'elle jeta à Culann. Le géant s'en saisit d'un geste rapide et fluide que la jeune femme n'aurait pas cru possible au vu de la corpulence de l'homme.

Elle reporta son attention sur le centre de la grotte où une gigantesque boule de magie blanche flottait au-dessus de la lave, inondant la caverne d'une douce lumière. La Reine se trouva subjuguée par la quiétude qui se dégageait de la masse de pouvoir. La sérénité la gagna, sa sombre humeur laissa la place à un sentiment de plénitude. Elle mit un genou à terre et s'inclina avec respect devant l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Aliénor... Ma Conseillère la plus fidèle... Merci d'être venue.

La voix éthérée de la Source envahit la grotte et le ton apaisant chassa les dernières craintes de la Reine de France.

- Que puis-je pour vous, ma Source ? demanda la femme.

- Relève-toi, ordonna doucement la boule de magie.

Aliénor hésita mais obéit. Elle ramassa sa robe contre elle et se redressa, son regard se posant sur sa Créatrice.

- Je sens le tumulte dans ton cœur et connais les contradictions de ton esprit. Ta destinée n'est pas en France, Sage. Traverse la mer et rends-toi en Angleterre. La gloire et la renommée t'y attendent.

- Oui, ma Source.

- Des obstacles entraveront ton chemin mais je serai à tes côtés, à chaque pas, pour t'aider. Comme tu m'as aidée par le passé...

- Merci, ma Source.

- Va avec Culann. Il te donnera de quoi accomplir la tâche qui t'attend. A bientôt, Sage.

Aliénor fit une profonde révérence et, alors que Culann la faisait transplaner pour Avalon, un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Louis VII ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle et un nom résonnait dans son esprit : Henry Plantagenêt.

* * *

Elle était seule dans sa cellule, sa respiration pantelante et rauque résonnant contre les murs de pierre. Aliénor porta la main à sa poitrine et grimaça de douleur. Elle avait renvoyé les nonnes qui la veillaient. Les encornées devaient sûrement quérir un prêtre, à l'heure qu'il était.

L'ancienne reine de France et d'Angleterre étouffa un juron. Elle n'avait que faire du dernier sacrement, l'extrême onction. Elle ne croyait plus en Dieu. Et elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Elle allait rejoindre Avalon et continuer sa destinée auprès de la Source. Des étincelles bleues de magie crépitèrent au bout de ses doigts et la douleur s'apaisa. Elle allait pouvoir partir calmement, dans la quiétude.

Elle se demandait ce que lui réserverait la vie après la mort de son enveloppe charnelle. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'imaginer ce qu'allait être son existence sur l'île enchanteresse, dans cet immense château.

- J'y mettrais bien quelques tapisseries… murmura-t-elle, amusée.

Elle sentit un léger courant d'air effleurer sa joue et elle rouvrit les paupières. Elle avisa une jeune femme brune aux cheveux broussailleux, un doux sourire illuminant son visage. Un halo doré entourait la femme d'aspect éthéré et argenté et sa magie emplissait la pièce dans une chaleur réconfortante.

- Ma Source ? fit Aliénor.

- Bonjour Sage, fit la femme. Je suis venue t'emmener sur Avalon.

- Merci ma Source, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne puis me lever pour m'incliner devant vous.

La femme s'approcha de l'enchanteresse et lui caressa la joue de sa main fantomatique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'offusquerai pas pour si peu.

- Quelle est cette apparence, Origine de toutes magies ?

- D'ici quelques centaines d'années, je fusionnerai avec un être humain. Ce sera cette femme. Retiens bien son image, ma Reine, car tu devras l'accompagner. Elle aura besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je m'occuperai d'elle, ma Source. Vous avez ma parole.

L'Origine de toutes magies lui sourit avec bienveillance et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Française.

- Il est l'heure d'y aller. Ferme les yeux, ma Reine. Tu ne sentiras rien.

- Je vous fais confiance, ma Source, murmura Aliénor en s'abandonnant à sa Créatrice.

* * *

_Une explosion retentit et Aliénor fit un bond sur le côté, évitant de peu d'être blessée._

_- Bon sang, ce n'est pas passé loin, lâcha-t-elle, essuyant du revers de sa manche des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front. Une idée, Ah Puch ?_

_- Nous sommes deux, ils sont deux cents, ça va être serré… répliqua l'homme avec une grimace. Mais j'ai une idée pour avoir des soutiens. Pour cela, il faut gagner le cimetière d'Avalon._

_- Et comment voulez-vous parcourir les deux cents mètres qui nous séparent de ce lieu ? De plus, si nous parvenons à l'atteindre, que ferons-nous ? On jouera à cache-cache derrière les tombes avec les opposants à la Source ? cracha la femme avec dédain._

_- Je lèverai une armée de mort vivants. De quoi les terroriser et les anéantir, répondit posément Ah Puch avec un sourire mauvais._

_Aliénor se redressa légèrement et balaya l'horizon. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et elle jeta un regard en biais au nécromancien._

_- Bonne nouvelle, des renforts arrivent. Merlin et Lancelot les prennent à revers. Profitons de cette diversion pour gagner votre vivier à cadavres._

* * *

Un jeune homme en robe noire et au col blanc quittait, l'air sombre, le séminaire de Saint Sulpice pour s'engager sur la place. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et les rues du quartier étaient désertes. La canne de bois frappait à intervalle régulier les pavés et l'homme d'apparence frêle éprouvait quelques difficultés à avancer, soufflant de temps à autre son agacement.

- On me force à être ecclésiastique, on s'en repentira... marmonna-t-il, furieux.

Une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité et le jeune homme leva les yeux sur un géant à la peau ébène.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur de Talleyrand, dit l'homme d'une voix grave et rauque.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où me connaissez-vous ?

- Je suis Héphaïstos, le forgeron de l'Alliance Interdite. Vous êtes le septième Haut, l'éminence grise de l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Magie ? Vous savez que vous parlez à un homme d'église ? Je pourrai vous faire condamner pour de tels propos.

- Amusant de la part d'un sorcier, ironisa le géant.

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! rétorqua Charles-Maurice, terrorisé. Un mot de plus et je vous fais embastiller.

- En tant que premier mâle de votre famille, vous devriez être dans l'armée. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ?

- Parce que je boîte, cracha Talleyrand, amer.

- Parce que vous êtes un sorcier et que vos parents pensaient que l'Eglise vous guérirait de ce... pêché.

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter !

Héphaïstos arbora son regard le plus mauvais et Talleyrand frissonna de peur.

- Tu vas m'écouter, Haut. Ta colère et ta rancœur t'empêche d'avancer. La voix ecclésiastique t'apportera la grandeur et la célébrité. Et la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs te fera entrer dans la légende. Mais pour cela, tu dois me suivre. La Source veut te rencontrer.

- La Source ? demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux.

- Elle répondra à toutes les questions que tu te poses et bien plus encore. Tu n'as rien à perdre à venir avec moi. Bien au contraire.

- Vais-je vraiment entrer dans la légende ?

- Les livres d'histoires retiendront ton nom comme l'homme qui aura marqué ce siècle et le suivant. Viens... fit le forgeron en lui tendant la main.

Talleyrand hésita mais son ambition prit le pas sur sa méfiance. Il posa sa main sur celle tendue et les deux hommes disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Chaka regardait au loin, son regard perçant balayant l'horizon. Les troupes de son demi-frère, Sigujana, étaient prêtes à en découdre. Ce dernier ne voulait pas que Chaka, le bâtard, règne sur le peuple zoulou.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, impie… grogna le guerrier en faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau ébène.

Mais ce que Sigujana ne savait pas, c'est que Chaka bénéficiait d'un soutien de poids : Dingiswayo, chef de la tribu voisine, les Bathwetwa. Certes, ce dernier faisait jouer la rivalité entre les deux héritiers pour ensuite s'emparer ensuite du trône des zoulous, aujourd'hui capté par Sigujana après la mort de son père, Senza Ngakona. Chaka savait qu'il devrait aussi s'occuper de Dingiswayo, mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, il était le chef des armées des Bathwetwa, le bras droit de Dingiswayo, et il allait livrer une rude bataille.

Le soleil était haut ce jour-là et la chaleur était écrasante. Pas un souffle de vent pour rafraichir la température ou l'ardeur des combattants. La guerre allait être meurtrière et il n'y aurait pas de prisonnier. Chaka sentit la fureur le gagner. Il allait tuer son demi-frère, vengeant ainsi les années de brimades qu'il avait subies.

- Tu vas t'apercevoir à quel point tu m'as endurci, frère… grogna-t-il alors qu'un rayon de soleil se reflétait sur la pointe de sa lance.

Il observa une dernière fois l'armée zouloue qui se mettait en place. Il avait envie de lancer l'assaut maintenant, mais d'une part, il faisait bien trop chaud, et d'autre part, il devait respecter les codes militaires. Et les deux armées devaient être en place pour guerroyer. Il tourna les talons et gagna sa tente, foulant le sable de ses pieds nus. Il écarta les pans de tissu et plissa les yeux en remarquant une gigantesque silhouette qui se dressait devant lui. Il resserra ses doigts sur sa lance et la dirigea vers l'intrus.

- Etes-vous un assassin envoyé par Sigujana ? Contreviendrait-il aux codes de la guerre ? rugit le combattant.

- Calme-toi, chef des armées. Je suis Culann, forgeron du Conseil des Sages, Veilleur de l'Origine de toutes magies. Je sais que tu es sur le point d'entrer en guerre, mais avant, tu dois rencontrer ta Créatrice.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sornettes ! Déguerpissez ou vous périrez !

- On lui dira ! soupira Culann en attrapant Chaka par l'épaule avant de les faire disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Ils réapparurent dans une sorte de grotte dans laquelle il régnait une chaleur encore plus étouffante que sur le champ de bataille. Chaka fronça les sourcils en remarquant une grosse boule blanche qui flottait au-dessus de la lave et un léger vent rafraichissant se leva dans la caverne.

- Bonjour Sage. Heureuse que tu ais pris le temps de venir, fit une voix éthérée.

- On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, grogna le guerrier.

- Un peu de respect, veux-tu ! gronda Culann en donnant une tape dans le dos du futur chef zoulou qui tomba à genoux sous la pression.

- Chaka, une destinée exceptionnelle t'attend. Tu es mon épée, mon guerrier. Tu combattras en mon nom. Toutes les espèces connaîtront ta vaillance et celles qui voudront me défier subiront ton courroux.

- Encore faudrait-il que je gagne la bataille d'aujourd'hui, Origine de toutes magies, lâcha Chaka de sa voix grave.

- Je vais te donner le pouvoir de sortir victorieux du combat que tu vas livrer, Sage.

Un trait de lumière fusa de la boule de magie et frappa le zoulou en plein thorax.

- Va, Sage. Retourne sur le champ de bataille. Et tue ton demi-frère en mon nom.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, ma Source, répondit Chaka en se relevant.

Il s'inclina profondément devant la puissance désincarnée et transplana. Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il perçait de sa lance le cœur de Sigujana, il ferma les yeux et recommanda cette âme à l'Origine de toutes magies.

- JE SUIS VOTRE CHEF A PRESENT ! rugit-il, sa voix couvrant le bruit des lances qui s'entrechoquaient. UNE NOUVELLE ERE POUR LE PEUPLE ZOULOU S'OUVRE ! NOUS ALLONS CONQUERIR TOUT LE CONTINENT ! GLOIRE A LA SOURCE !

* * *

_L'Origine de toutes magies observait avec intérêt la deuxième vie des sorciers qui l'avaient défendue lors de la bataille d'Avalon. Ces braves avaient péri par conviction. Ils étaient persuadés que seule la Source pouvait guider l'humanité jusqu'à la fin des temps, et que le leader de la rébellion n'apporterait que souffrance, guerre, et malheurs aux hommes, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Ils s'étaient battus pour préserver la paix et la Source espérait que les siècles à venir leur donneraient raison. _

* * *

Oui, encore un chapitre centré sur les Sages et les Hauts, mais nécessaire pour les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire. Promis, vous reverrez bientôt vos personnages préférés !

A la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	3. L'homme de l'ombre

Bonjour, bonjour !

En ce long week-end de pure glande à la maison, voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'homme de l'ombre**

Norma Jeane Baker regardait autour d'elle l'immense campus sur lequel elle se trouvait. Les bâtiments semblaient gigantesques du haut de ses onze ans. Resserrant son cartable contre elle, elle vérifia que son uniforme était bien mis avant de prendre la direction des laboratoires de potions de l'Institut Salem.

C'était son premier jour d'école. Elle aurait dû se sentir anxieuse, excitée, avide de connaissances, et pourtant, elle avait un pressentiment. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps dans l'école de Magie et Sorcellerie américaine. Comme si sa destinée l'emmènerait ailleurs, loin des sentiers battus.

Perdue dans ses pensées, des rêves de gloire et de grandeur à l'esprit, elle percuta quelqu'un et leva les yeux. Elle sursauta en remarquant l'homme le plus imposant qu'elle ait jamais vu.

- Par Merlin ! murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes impressionnant !

- On me le dit souvent. Mes hommages, Miss Baker. Je me présente : Culann, le forgeron du Conseil des Sages.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce conseil... commença la jeune fille.

- C'est parfaitement normal, Miss. Seuls les élus de la Source y siègent. Vous êtes la huitième Sage auprès de l'Origine de toutes magies, un de ses plus fidèles soutiens, sa raison. Mais laissez-moi vous conduire sur Avalon. Vous verrez tout cela de vos propres yeux et je pourrai vous expliquer plus amplement la situation.

- Votre proposition est très tentante, mais j'ai cours.

Le géant couva la fillette d'un regard bienveillant et se baissa pour passer la main dans les cheveux blonds.

- Je n'incite généralement pas à enfreindre les règles. Mais une destinée exceptionnelle t'attend. Et ce n'est pas en ces lieux qu'elle se concrétisera. Tu deviendras une enchanteresse de l'esprit. Les rêves, la psychologie, la manipulation des âmes n'auront plus aucun secret pour toi. Les gens seront des livres ouverts devant toi, et tu n'auras qu'à en feuilleter les pages pour apprendre leurs plus noirs secrets ou leurs plus grands désirs. Mais pour cela, il faudra que tu suives mon enseignement.

- Que fait-on encore ici ? fit la fillette avec un clin d'œil avant de tendre la main au géant.

- Bien Norma Jeane... répondit Culann en prenant doucement la petite main.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment ce prénom. Je vais avoir une destinée exceptionnelle. Autant avoir une identité qui va avec. Appelez-moi Marylin. Marylin Monroe.

* * *

_Aliénor était accroupie, dos à une tombe, resserrant contre elle sa robe d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement son arme. _

_- Vous êtes bientôt prêt ? murmura-t-elle, agacée._

_- Relever tout un cimetière demande du temps et de la concentration, répliqua posément Ah Puch. J'ai déjà relevé dix zombis en même temps, mais là, il s'agit de centaines. Donc, je vous prie de vous taire._

_Un trait de lumière verte frôla les cheveux de la sorcière qui grimaça en sentant une odeur de brûlé._

_- Je vais en tuer un ou deux, ça vous fera de la piétaille en plus, grommela la femme._

_- Ce serait une bonne idée. Car vous n'aidez pas beaucoup, très chère._

_- Je suis une spécialiste en soin. Je n'ai rien à faire sur un champ de bataille._

_- Alors pourquoi être ici ? Pourquoi avoir pris le parti de la Source ?_

_- Parce que vous avez entendu les idées du leader d'en face ? Plutôt mourir que de les soutenir._

_- C'est ce qui risque de nous arriver, remarqua Ah Puch avec un sourire._

_- Très amusant. Bon, vous les sortez de terre, vos zombis ?_

_Le sorcier posa ses paumes sur le sol et envoya sa magie qui parcourut chaque arpent de terre. Son pouvoir envahit les os, les cellules mortes des cadavres qui reposaient depuis des lustres et le sorcier se releva lentement, écartant les bras largement. Puis, il serra les poings et ramena les mains sur son torse._

_- Venez à moi, morts, et formez l'armée des ombres qui combattra pour la gloire de la Source._

_Des mains décharnées sortirent de terre, agrippant l'herbe verte. Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes, au visage ravagé, à la peau qui pendait en lambeaux le long des membres, quittaient leur tombe pour se tenir en rang serré._

_Un cri d'effroi retentit et Aliénor comme Ah Puch se retournèrent, surpris. Devant eux, Marylin observait avec inquiétude les morts vivants. A ses côtés, Charles-Maurice et Chaka paraissaient épuisés._

_- Content de vous voir… marmonna le sorcier à la peau ébène._

_- Comment avez-vous fait pour nous rejoindre ? demanda Aliénor en agitant sa baguette pour soigner les différentes blessures de ses compagnons._

_- Nous nous sommes faufilés entre différents groupes de traîtres. Et je ne vous cache pas que Chaka est un farouche combattant. Il a défait tout un bataillon à lui seul, expliqua Talleyrand._

_- Ils n'étaient que cinquante. Rien de bien sorcier, répliqua le guerrier en haussant les épaules._

_- Merlin et Lancelot sont en route. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, commença Ah Puch. Et je vais les aider à franchir les lignes ennemies._

_Le nécromancien leva la main et tous les zombis se raidirent, attendant les ordres de leur maître. _

_- Tuez les traîtres… chuchota Ah Puch. Je veux qu'aucun de ces misérables ne s'en sortent vivant._

_Les créatures se mirent à bouger comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul être et avancèrent en une vague destructrice vers les sorciers qui avaient osé se rebeller contre la Source._

_- Et maintenant, admirez le travail, fit Ah Puch avec contentement, en croisant les bras sur son torse._

* * *

_La nuit allait tomber sur Avalon et les pavés de la cour du château étaient jonchés de cadavres. Sur les vingt sorciers qui soutenaient la Source plusieurs avaient péri dans un assaut pour pénétrer dans la forteresse d'Avalon. Jacques, Clément, Néfertiti et Calamity Jane avaient succombé sous les attaques des snipers qui leur faisaient face et qui jetaient des sorts du haut des remparts. Ensuite, Cassandra, Yuki, Christophe et Mata Hari s'étaient sacrifiés pour ouvrir les doubles portes du château._

_César, Attila, Joséphine et Marylin avaient décidé de rester dans la cour pour empêcher les traîtres de pénétrer dans le bâtiment alors que le reste du groupe se mettait en quête du chef de la rébellion._

_Merlin et Lancelot avaient pris la tête du cortège et ils se faufilaient dans les couloirs sombres. Les bruits de pas résonnaient contre les murs de pierre, brisant le silence pesant du château. Chaka et Ah Puch fermaient la marche, surveillant leurs arrières. Au milieu, Aliénor observait les moindres recoins, ne voulant se faire surprendre. Talleyrand, quant à lui, tenait sa baguette prête à jeter un sort, tout comme son binôme, un homme mince au visage émacié et aux cheveux noirs et gras tombant sur son visage en un rideau._

_- Je sens un sombre pouvoir… Très puissant. Dans la grande salle, murmura l'homme. C'est sûrement un piège._

_- Grâce à toi, nous sommes prévenus, Severus. Allons voir ce qui s'y passe, chuchota Merlin en s'engageant dans les escaliers._

* * *

Severus Rogue sortait du manoir Malefoy et avançait d'un pas vif dans le parc jusqu'aux grilles en fer forgé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et noyer sa conscience dans un bon verre, ou deux, de pur feu. Il frotta machinalement son bras gauche sur lequel la marque des ténèbres brûlait. Ce soir, il avait marqué des points auprès de Lord Voldemort. Il lui avait révélé la prophétie qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, surprenant la conversation entre Sybille Trelawney et Albus Dumbledore.

Rogue franchit les limites du manoir Malefoy et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour apparaître quelques instants plus tard devant chez lui, impasse du tisseur. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans son salon, desserrant le col de sa robe noire. En arrivant dans la pièce, il agita rapidement sa baguette pour allumer la lumière et sursauta en remarquant un géant assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil usé.

- Qui… êtes… vous ? demanda Severus de sa voix glaciale en menaçant l'intrus de sa baguette.

- Culann, le forgeron du Conseil des Sages, un des Veilleurs de la Source.

Il se leva, dépliant son corps avec prestance, mais s'arrêta quand sa tête toucha le plafond.

- Allez mon garçon, viens ici, je vais t'emmener voir ta Créatrice. Elle doit te parler de toute urgence.

- Sortez de chez moi. Immédiatement. Il n'y aura qu'un seul avertissement, rétorqua le mangemort.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Neuvième Sage, grogna Culann. Range ta baguette et prends ma main.

Severus agita rapidement le poignet mais aucun sort ne fusa du morceau de bois.

- N'essaye même pas tes sortilèges minables contre moi, prévint Culann en s'approchant.

Il attrapa Rogue par la cape et le souleva de terre.

- Quitte à te courber devant quelqu'un, prosterne-toi devant l'Origine de toutes magies, plutôt que devant l'autre face de serpent délavée.

Sur ces mots, le forgeron transplana, emmenant Severus avec lui. Ils réapparurent dans la grotte de la Source et la chaleur était étouffante. L'immense boule de magie flottait au-dessus de la lave et Rogue l'observait, masquant le plus possible son anxiété.

- Severus… Le Neuvième Sage, mon homme de l'ombre… murmura une voix éthérée.

- Qu'est-ce que cette chose ? lâcha le mangemort d'une voix blanche.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. C'est l'Origine de toutes magies, répéta patiemment Culann. Ne faite pas attention, ma Source. Il est un peu lent ce soir.

- Approche-toi, Sage. Il est temps d'embrasser ta destinée.

Rogue hésita mais Culann le poussa dans le dos et le mangemort trébucha jusqu'à arriver au bord de la lave. Il déglutit et recula d'un pas sous le rire amusé de la Source.

- Tu es habile, Severus. Tes immenses qualités ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

- Vous voulez parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? murmura le mangemort.

- De lui ou de Dumbledore.

Severus sentit l'immense magie qui émanait de cette boule. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle force. Le pouvoir semblait sans fin, invincible. Rogue était subjugué et il se sentait apaisé en présence de la Source.

- Voulez-vous que je quitte le service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je veux que tu continues à être dans son cercle de mangemorts, mais que tu rentres aussi dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

- L'Ordre du Phénix ? Albus Dumbledore ne me fera jamais confiance ! s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Tu la gagneras. Tu es un esprit fin et subtil. Bien plus que le vieux sorcier.

- Vous voulez que je joue un double jeu. C'est la mort qui m'attend.

- C'est le lot de tous les mortels. Mais tu es un Sage. La mort n'est que le commencement pour toi.

La Source se tut quelques instants et Rogue avait l'impression que la boule de magie fouillait au fond de son être.

- De plus, si ta dépouille mortelle avait autant d'importance pour toi que tu le dis ici, tu ne te serais pas engagé chez les mangemorts.

- Je… Je n'avais… s'étouffa Severus.

- Tu avais le choix. Tu as pris la décision de révéler la prophétie à ce vermisseau de Jedusor. Une période sanglante s'ouvre maintenant par ta faute et ne cessera qu'avec la mort de celle que tu aimes.

- L… Lily ? Non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Tu ne peux rien y faire, l'Histoire est en marche. Il n'est plus le temps des regrets et des remords. Tu veux te racheter, Sage ? Embrasse ta destinée et aide-moi à préparer l'avenir. Tu vas y jouer un rôle clé.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Tu vas devoir veiller sur une jeune fille qui va naître d'ici quelques semaines. Elle rentrera à Poudlard et tu devras faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Qui est cette fille ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle autant d'importance pour vous ? fit Rogue.

- Elle deviendra moi et je serai elle. J'ai besoin d'un corps pour l'ère qui s'ouvre que tu as… déclenché par stupidité et esprit de revanche.

Rogue baissa les yeux, honteux. Un vent tiède se leva et la magie de la Source caressa le visage du Sage, l'apaisant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Tu vas pouvoir prouver ta valeur. Maintenant, écoute-moi. Voilà ce que tu vas faire…

* * *

- Et bien Severus ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre ?

Rogue était à genoux et sa baguette gisait au pied de Dumbledore. Le vent sifflait sur le haut de la colline déserte où les deux sorciers s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Les pans de la robe du Directeur de Poudlard claquaient autour de lui et il était très impressionnant, son visage éclairé par la lumière que projetait sa baguette.

« Reste calme, Sage. Il ne peut rien contre toi. »

La voix éthérée de la Source se fit entendre dans l'esprit du mangemort et le rasséréna.

- Pas… pas de message… Je suis venu ici de ma propre initiative.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et le silence se fit autour d'eux. Rogue expliqua à son ancien professeur qu'il avait livré la prophétie à Voldemort et demanda à ce que le vieux sorcier mette Lily Evans en sécurité. La Source soupira dans l'esprit du jeune homme et ce dernier cacha son agacement.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Sage. Elle est condamnée. Elle l'était dès que Trelawney a fait cette prophétie. Tu n'y es pour rien, Severus. Au pire, tu as juste précipité la date de sa mort. Mais elle aurait péri, de toute façon. »

« Dumbledore peut empêcher ça ! » rugit Rogue dans son esprit.

« Quand arrêteras-tu de le considérer comme un demi-dieu ? Il n'est rien ! »

- Si elle a tant d'importance à vos yeux, reprit Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort l'épargnera sûrement. Ne pouvez-vous lui demander la grâce de la mère en échange de son fils ?

- Je… Je l'ai déjà demandée…

« Severus… Nous en avions parlé pourtant… » gronda gentiment la Source.

- Vous me dégoûtez ! coupa Dumbledore.

Rogue resta silencieux alors que le Directeur de Poudlard éructait.

- Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas, marmonna le Sage d'une voix rauque. Mettez-la, mettez-les… à l'abri. S'il vous plaît.

- Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ?

- En… En échange ?

« Nous y voilà… » murmura l'Origine de toutes magies avec intérêt. « Vas-y Sage. Et n'oublie pas, je suis avec toi. A chaque pas. »

Rogue leva les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

- Ce que vous voudrez…

- Bien, fit doucement Albus. Vous allez espionner Voldemort pour mon compte. Vous lui communiquerez les informations que je veux qu'il sache et vous me tiendrez au courant de tout ce que trament les mangemorts. Et vous serez mon professeur de potions. La rentrée est dans un mois.

- Vous voulez que j'enseigne à Poudlard ?

- Avoir un poste à Poudlard vous attirera les faveurs de votre… maître, ironisa Albus. Je vous contacterai.

Le vieux sorcier tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Rogue inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Son corps tremblait de toute part.

« Tu t'en es très bien sorti, Sage. »

« Elle va vraiment mourir ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour empêcher ça ? »

« Non, Severus. La mort de Lily Evans est le point de départ d'évènements qui doivent avoir lieu pour le bien de l'humanité. »

* * *

La chaleur qui régnait dans l'antre de la Source avait séché les larmes qui avaient roulé sur les joues creuses de Severus. Il se tenait devant l'Origine de toutes magies, droit, le visage levé, défiant sa Créatrice du regard.

- Vous avez ce que vous vouliez ! tonna-t-il, amer. Lily est morte, son abruti de mari aussi ! Et le… gamin est en route pour sa belle-famille !

Il déglutit, sentant la rage et la tristesse l'envahir une fois de plus ce soir-là.

- Vous êtes satisfaite ? cracha-t-il avec hargne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus, Dumbledore est un héros et le morveux… Harry Potter… est le symbole de tous les sorciers libres.

- Voldemort est toujours en vie, Sage…

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a révélé Dumbledore ce soir. Vous en êtes sûre ?

- C'est l'Origine de toutes magies, mon garçon, dit doucement Culann en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle sait exactement où se trouve chaque âme qui peuple, a peuplé ou peuplera ce monde.

- Et… Où est Lily ? Est-elle… demanda le mangemort, la gorge nouée.

- Elle est heureuse là où elle est, je te le promets, répondit la Source.

- Et maintenant ? lâcha Rogue, ses épaules s'affaissant.

- Tu retournes enseigner à Poudlard et tu surveilles Dumbledore.

- Nous devrons espacer nos rencontres, fit Severus. Il me surveille. Il a confiance en moi mais je me sens épié.

- Tu pourras me voir à Poudlard. Je te l'ai dit, Sage, je suis avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas seul dans cette tâche.

- A… A Poudlard ? Comment…

- Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Tu connais déjà Mimi Geignarde ? s'enquit la boule de magie.

- C'est vous ? s'exclama Rogue. Vous avez toujours été là ?

- Evidemment. Tu n'as pas une vie facile, Severus, comme tous les Conseillers. Mais ces épreuves sont nécessaires dans ta formation de Sage. Et, au risque de radoter, je serai toujours avec toi.

- Je… je vais y aller. J'ai besoin de…

- D'oublier, je sais. Culann, emmène-le sur Avalon. Il y a une personne qui pourra lui remonter le moral.

Le forgeron acquiesça, posa sa large main sur l'épaule de Rogue et les fit transplaner. Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue tomba à genoux sur un chemin de terre et vomit.

- Ouais, désolé, ça secoue pas mal la première fois, s'excusa Culann.

Il tendit un mouchoir à Severus et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je vais te laisser en bonne compagnie, fit le géant alors qu'une silhouette approchait.

Le forgeron disparut dans un craquement sonore. Severus leva les yeux et une main tendue apparut dans son champ de vision. Son regard longea le bras et il croisa un regard vert doux et bienveillant.

- Bonsoir, fit une jeune femme. Je suis Rose, la dixième sage, le Maître des chimères. Dure soirée ?

- D'après vous ? cracha Rogue en ignorant l'aide et en se relevant.

Rose glissa son bras dans le dos du mangemort et l'emmena en direction de la plage d'Avalon.

- Une petite promenade vous fera le plus grand bien. Ainsi qu'une discussion, dit tranquillement la Sage. Et si vous voulez hurler, pleurer, insulter la Source, allez-y, je ne répèterai pas, je suis une vraie tombe, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je n'aime pas faire étalage de mes sentiments, rétorqua froidement Rogue.

- Oui, je sais, répondit Rose avec un léger rire. Je vous connais Severus, mieux que vous ne pouvez le croire. Et je sais combien la mort de Lily vous affecte. Alors, autant en parler, histoire que ça ne vous ronge pas de l'intérieur.

- Je suis vide de l'intérieur, marmonna le sorcier.

- Ne croyez pas ça, gronda gentiment Rose. Mais si vous ne voulez pas en parler, soit, discutons d'autre chose !

Rogue lui jeta un regard en biais et haussa les épaules.

- Vous savez ce que la Source a prévu pour les prochaines années ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais… Et croyez-moi, vous allez avoir du boulot. Mais en cas de besoin, venez me chercher, je serai ravie de vous filer un coup de main en bas…

* * *

Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Sygui et LInk9


	4. Les rouges et or

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Et oui, c'est vendredi, jour béni de la publication hebdomadaire, amen.

Trêve de prêche, calez-vous confortablement et profitez de votre lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les rouge et or

Severus Rogue avançait de son pas vif dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les pans de ses capes noires claquant contre ses jambes. Les mains croisées derrière son dos, le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, il gravit rapidement les marches menant au deuxième étage et, après quelques mètres parcourus, il ouvrit une porte à la volée et la claqua derrière lui.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? éructa-t-il dans les toilettes désertes, laissant parler la colère et la frustration qu'il avait gardé en lui toute la soirée.

Une silhouette argentée traversa une porte de WC et afficha un sourire.

- Un problème, Sage ? demanda Mimi Geignarde, voletant dans la pièce.

- Votre futur… corps ! Il est à Gryffondor ! Comment voulez-vous que je veille dessus ?

- Severus, un peu de décence. Ce n'est pas mon futur corps. C'est la future Source. Un peu de respect pour elle, je te prie.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir fusionner avec elle ? Il y a une jeune fille prometteuse à Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson. Au moins, je pourrais l'avoir à l'œil.

- J'ai d'autres plans pour elle, mais merci de ton conseil, Sage. Non, Miss Granger sera très bien à Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Cependant, il m'a écoutée.

Elle se tut un instant, observant le maître des potions. Il semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses mains tremblaient nerveusement.

- La maison de Miss Granger n'est pas le problème. C'est seulement la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Dis-moi, Sage, c'est l'arrivée d'Harry Potter qui te perturbe à ce point ?

Rogue la foudroya du regard et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

- Je comprends le sentiment qui t'habite, Sage. Mais comprends que ce garçon n'a pas demandé à être le Survivant. Il n'a pas demandé à être le fils de l'homme qui t'a maltraité pendant ta scolarité.

- Et alors ? gronda Severus.

- Je te le faisais juste remarquer. Maintenant, si tu veux te défouler sur lui pour t'éviter d'être triste comme une pierre en ma présence, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir !

Severus sortit sans répondre et claqua une nouvelle fois la porte.

- Et bien, ça va être gai ! soupira Peeves en traversant le mur pour pénétrer dans les toilettes.

- Il est austère, mais ça fait son charme, fit gentiment la Source, attendrie, comme une mère parlant de son enfant.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais garder un œil sur lui. Ca nous évitera des déconvenues.

- Merlin… Ne le surveille pas. Aide-le. Et demande à Rose de passer le voir ce soir. Elle arrive à le calmer.

Peeves acquiesça et se dématérialisa. Mimi Geignarde resta un moment seule, plongée dans ses pensées, avant de retourner s'isoler dans une cabine.

* * *

Severus boitait en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce au carrelage usé, fendu par endroit, aux lavabos ébréchés, aux murs gris.

- Vous pouvez arrêter ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

La Source, qui s'amusait à passer de toilettes en toilettes par la tuyauterie, interrompit son jeu. Frustrée, elle roula des yeux et tira la chasse d'eau. Les lèvres de Rogue tressaillirent en un tic nerveux et il foudroya du regard le spectre.

- Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ? aboya-t-il.

- Oui, oui, oui, marmonna la Source. Hermione Granger a survécu à l'attaque d'un troll adulte et Dumbledore t'a demandé de surveiller Quirrell.

- Une idée de la raison ?

- Ton collègue a Voldemort incrusté dans le crâne, répondit négligemment l'Origine de toutes magies en faisant une cabriole digne de Peeves.

- Le… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? balbutia Rogue en pâlissant.

- Rien de problématique, rassure-toi, fit le spectre en s'étirant mollement.

- Bref, Granger a frôlé la mort, tout ça à cause de cet odieux rouquin issu d'une famille de lapins et de ce geignard de Potter ! éructa Rogue. Vous devriez lui apprendre à choisir ses… amis ! Si elle ne change pas, elle fera une Source exécrable si elle survit jusque là !

- Je sais qu'on juge un homme, ou une femme, à ses fréquentations, mais laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute, fit l'Origine de toutes magies avec un clin d'œil.

- Elle est brillante, intelligente, douée et… elle traîne avec ces deux crétins ?

- Ils ont leurs qualités, fit remarquer la Source. Potter est humble, même si tu refuses de le voir, et Weasley est fidèle. Enfin, comme un homme peut l'être à une femme, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

- Je maintiens ma première idée : vous auriez dû laisser le Choixpeau la mettre à Serdaigle ! Ou choisir Parkinson !

Il se dirigea en claudiquant vers la sortie et, la main sur la poignée, se tourna légèrement.

- Et faites-moi le plaisir de lui apprendre à mentir ! Personne n'a cru à son histoire, pas même McGonagall qui gobe n'importe quoi venant de ces chères têtes blondes !

- Tu veux que je demande à Aliénor de soigner ta jambe ? Tu t'es quand même fait mordre par Touffu… fit Mimi pour changer de sujet.

Rogue étouffa un juron et quitta les toilettes, de mauvaise humeur.

- Arriverai-je un jour à le faire rire ? soupira la Source.

* * *

- On ne peut plus se voir ici, murmura Rogue.

- Cet endroit manque de romantisme ? plaisanta la Source.

- Ce sont les toilettes des filles. Elles sont certes désertées suite à votre… occupation, mais si je me fais prendre, je vais passer pour un pervers de la pire espèce.

- Tu te fais toujours une montagne de tout, Sage. Alors, tu viens me parler du génie d'Hermione Granger qui a fait que Voldemort a fui la queue entre les jambes ?

- Je dois avouer qu'elle a été brillante, marmonna entre ses dents le Directeur de Serpentard. Le filet du diable, mon énigme… Définitivement, elle aurait dû être à Serdaigle.

Mimi eut un mince sourire et voleta jusqu'à Rogue pour s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de lui.

- Ta fierté en a pris un coup. Tu aurais préféré que la coupe des quatre maisons soit dans le bureau de Flitwick que dans celui de McGonagall ? demanda la Source.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et le spectre haussa les épaules.

- Sinon, tu as passé une bonne année ? s'enquit la Source.

- Oui maman. Je me suis fait plein d'amis, j'ai eu que des bonnes notes et les félicitations du Directeur, ironisa Severus.

- Je suis fière de toi, Sage. Que vas-tu faire pendant tes vacances ?

- Je comptais séjourner sur Avalon…

- Tu devrais discuter avec Rose. Elle t'apprendrait beaucoup de chose sur l'île et son histoire. Sinon, Dumbledore t'a donné des devoirs de vacances ?

- Oui. Reprendre contact avec les mangemorts en liberté et voir s'ils se préparent au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bien. Je vais prendre quelques congés. Tu préviendras Aliénor s'il y a du mouvement. Passe un bon été, Severus, et repose-toi bien. L'année prochaine va être très mouvementée.

- Vous savez quelque chose… murmura froidement le maître des potions. J'ai horreur des surprises. Dites-moi tout.

- Laisse-toi vivre, Sage, et laisse la vie t'égayer ! lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de se dématérialiser.

Rogue se trouva seul dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et sentit une immense fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules.

- C'est plus agréable d'espionner pour elle que pour les deux autres mais par moment, elle est impossible à vivre, grogna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Rogue était agité en cet après-midi de rentrée. Il essayait d'être stoïque devant la Source mais sa jambe droite était parcourue de tremblements.

- C'est très intéressant… murmura Mimi en caressant son menton.

- Puis-je savoir quoi ? demanda Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et jeta un regard noir au spectre qui flottait devant lui.

- Et il me semblait vous avoir déjà demandé de ne plus nous voir ici ! ajouta-t-il sèchement.

- Rassure-toi, je vais quitter mes toilettes cette année, répondit mystérieusement l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ou vous voulez jouer à Dumbledore ? susurra le maître des potions.

- Ne m'insulte pas, Sage ! gronda la Source.

Elle réfléchit encore un instant avant de s'approcher d'un lavabo. Elle posa ses mains spectrales sur la faïence et observa longuement les robinets.

- Tu me dis que le père Malefoy a glissé dans les affaires d'une Weasley un journal ayant appartenu à Voldemort ? finit-elle par demander.

- C'est exact.

- Et que Potter et son ami Ron ne sont pas dans le Poudlard Express, mais dans une voiture volante ?

- Tout à fait. Si vous arrivez à faire un lien entre ces deux évènements, c'est que vous êtes encore plus… imaginative que je le pensais.

L'Origine de toutes magies se tourna légèrement et eut un sourire pour son Conseiller.

- Approche et regarde ça… dit-elle en tapotant du bout du doigt les robinets.

Rogue fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa Créatrice et remarqua aussitôt le dessin d'un minuscule serpent gravé sur l'une des arrivées d'eau.

- Le symbole de Serpentard… murmura le maître des potions.

- L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, fit la Source.

- Elle n'existe pas, c'est une légende ! rétorqua vivement le Directeur des vert et argent.

- Severus… Quand cesseras-tu de mettre en doute tout ce que je dis ? soupira Mimi Geignarde. Non seulement cette chambre existe, et elle va être réouverte cette année.

- Par qui ? demanda Rogue d'une voix blanche.

- Par Voldemort. Pour être plus précise, par Tom Jedusor. Et si tu veux tout savoir, via Ginny Weasley qui sera manipulée, possédée par un des horcruxes de Tom Jedusor.

- Et vous allez tout faire pour empêcher ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit la Source en s'étirant. Je consens juste à faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de mort. Ca te va, Sage ?

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas intervenir ? gronda Rogue.

- Parce que Potter, Weasley et Granger doivent détruire l'horcruxe, ce qui mettra Dumbledore sur la piste de Voldemort et de la manière dont il a réussi à survivre après l'attaque de la maison Potter.

Rogue tressaillit à ce souvenir et chassa la terrible soirée de son esprit.

- Vous saviez pour les horcruxes ? Il y en a combien ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, Sage. Occupons-nous de celui-là.

Severus regarda sa montre et eut une grimace.

- Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à ouvrir la grande salle. Je vais voir s'il a des nouvelles de Potter et Weasley.

- Ils sont actuellement dans une Ford Anglia qui atterrira sur le sol cogneur d'ici deux heures, répondit la Source, le regard toujours vissé sur le serpent gravé.

- Merci.

Le Sage allait quitter les toilettes quand il s'arrêta.

- Qu'y-a-t-il dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

Mimi Geignarde se retourna vers son Conseiller et son visage dénué d'expression inquiéta le maître des potions.

- Le monstre qui a tué cette pauvre Mimi, répondit le spectre. Un basilic.

* * *

Severus venait de finir sa dernière classe et le repas d'Halloween allait être servi sous peu. Il rangea consciencieusement son bureau et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Cependant, une silhouette argentée traversa le mur et s'arrêta devant lui. Le maître des potions s'inclina respectueusement, son regard ne quittant pas le spectre.

- Ma Source… C'est une surprise de vous trouver dans mes cachots.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, cette année, je vais quitter mes toilettes. Je me rends de ce pas à la fête de Sir Nicholas. Son anniversaire de mort. Je suppose que ça va être amusant. Merlin m'y accompagne.

- Et vous y rencontrerez Miss Granger.

La Source eut un sourire ravie et hocha la tête.

- Je suis impatiente. Bref, mange rapidement ce soir, car le repas ne va pas durer longtemps.

- La Chambre des Secrets ? s'enquit Severus.

- Voldemort a toujours le chic pour gâcher Halloween. En tout cas, on ne va pas s'ennuyer ce soir. A tout à l'heure, Sage !

La Source traversa un nouveau mur et voleta dans les cachots jusqu'à une vaste pièce peuplée de fantômes. Une musique lugubre retentissait et l'Origine de toutes magies grimaça. Qu'ils soient vivants ou morts, les humains avaient des coutumes bien étranges. Au fond, un buffet était dressé et les spectres se pressaient autour des mets moisis qui dégageaient un fumet nauséabond. A quelques mètres d'elle, elle avisa Potter, Weasley et Granger. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du spectre tandis qu'elle observait la deuxième année qui discutait avec ses amis.

« Définitivement, j'ai fait le bon choix… » songea-t-elle alors que la fillette devenait blême à l'approche de Peeves.

Quelques paroles furent échangées et Merlin se mit à crier.

- MIMI !

« La petite Granger se moque de vous. On peut lui jouer un bon tour ? » demanda le premier sage.

« Ca me va… Cette fête est ennuyeuse. Mettons un peu d'ambiance. »

La Source s'approcha en voletant et le visage d'Hermione perdit définitivement ses couleurs.

- Oh, bonjour, Mimi, murmura la Gryffondor.

L'Origine de toutes magies cacha son amusement et prit un visage lugubre.

- Quoi ? dit la Source d'un ton sinistre.

- Comment ça va, Mimi ? demanda Hermione, faussement enjouée. Ca fait plaisir de te voir hors des toilettes.

La Source renifla pour étouffer un rire et échangea un regard avec Merlin qui semblait s'amuser de la gêne de la deuxième année. Le spectre prit un air soupçonneux et décida de jouer elle aussi avec son futur hôte.

- Tu te moques de moi, finit-elle par dire, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes une excellente comédienne, ma Source. » remarqua Merlin avec gaieté. « On leur sert un show qu'ils n'oublieront jamais ? »

« Pour une fois que tu as l'occasion de me manquer de respect, je t'en prie. » répondit la Source.

- Non, non, c'est vrai. J'ai bien dit que Mimi avait l'air en pleine forme, non ? répéta Granger en donnant un coup de coude à Ron et Harry.

La fillette semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et voulait visiblement disparaître six pieds sous terre.

« Allez-y, ma Source, ouvrez le bal, je vous suis ! » fit Merlin, impatient.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, sanglota l'Origine de toutes magies en se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que les gens disent de moi dans mon dos ? La grosse Mimi ! Mimi la moche ! Mimi geignarde, Mimi râleuse, Mimi minable !

- Tu as oublié « boutonneuse », souffla Peeves à l'oreille de sa Créatrice.

La Source, faisant toujours semblant de pleurer, se précipita hors du cachot, poursuivie par Merlin qui lui jetait des cacahuètes moisies en criant « Boutonneuse, boutonneuse ! ».

Une fois dans les couloirs des cachots, les deux spectres s'arrêtèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est marrant d'être humain, fit l'Origine de toutes magies en essuyant ses larmes.

- Vous devriez essayer plus souvent, ma Source.

- J'y songerai. Bien, la détente est finie. Dépêchons-nous, j'entends le basilic se mouvoir…

Les deux fantômes volèrent jusqu'au grand hall et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Une fois dans le couloir, ils virent au loin une chevelure rousse.

- La petite Weasley, chuchota Merlin.

Un basilic se trouvait aux côtés de la première année qui était occupée à griffonner sur le mur.

- Jeune délinquante, se moqua Merlin. Et dire que je me fais engueuler par McGo quand j'écris des gros mots au tableau…

Un miaulement retentit dans le couloir et la Source agita promptement la main alors que le basilic glissait sur les dalles en direction de Miss Teigne. Une flaque d'eau apparut devant les pates avant du félin qui se mit à laper avidement. Deux yeux jaunes se reflétèrent à la surface du liquide et le chat fut instantanément pétrifié.

- Grâce à vous, on a évité une crise du concierge.

- Ce cher Rusard ne va pas être ravi. Mais au moins, sa bestiole n'est pas morte, répliqua la Source en haussant les épaules.

Ginny Weasley, les yeux vides, attrapa Miss Teigne et la suspendit par la queue à une torchère.

« Severus, c'est le moment… Rends-toi au deuxième étage… » fit la Source alors que la rousse prenait la direction des toilettes du deuxième étage.

Les deux spectres attendirent quelques minutes et, en entendant le trio d'or arriver, se dématérialisèrent, les mots de Jedusor brillant sur le mur, éclairant faiblement le corps inanimé de Miss Teigne.

* * *

Mimi Geignarde avait posé ses coudes éthérés sur la surface boisée du bureau de Rogue et le regardait en papillonnant des cils pour l'amadouer. Le maître des potions était calé dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage fermé.

- Severus… fit la Source.

- Non.

- S'il te plait…

- Non.

- Pour moi, supplia l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Non.

- Le polynectar est bientôt prêt. Il ne lui manque que quelques ingrédients et…

- Ma réponse est sans appel, coupa le neuvième sage de sa voix froide. Jamais je ne laisserai Granger voler quoi que ce soit dans ma réserve personnelle.

- Je te demande juste de désactiver les sortilèges qui protègent ton armoire à ingrédients et de ne pas enseigner une potion trop toxique pour ton cours de jeudi.

- Que préparent Granger et ses deux voyous qui la suivent comme des bon chienchiens ? gronda Rogue.

- Un chaudron, un pétard, une émeute, une élève qui profite de l'hystérie ambiante pour se glisser dans ton bureau et prendre, je ne sais pas, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap…

Le regard de Severus se durcit et le sourire de la Source s'élargit.

- Pourquoi prépare-t-elle du polynectar ? marmonna l'ancien mangemort.

- Pour prendre l'apparence d'un de tes élèves afin de se glisser dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour prouver que Malefoy est l'héritier de Serpentard, pardi ! répondit joyeusement l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Alors qu'il suffirait qu'elle discute avec la jeune Weasley, fit le maître des potions avec dédain.

Il soupira et eut un geste las de la main.

- Mon armoire sera ouverte et je ferais une potion d'enflure. Je ne l'aiderai pas plus, ma Source !

Mimi Geignarde se pencha par-dessus le bureau et embrassa la joue rugueuse de son Sage.

- Merci Severus, tu es un amour !

Rogue la foudroya du regard et eut un mouvement d'humeur.

- N'en faites pas trop, ma Source… grogna le Directeur de Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à cacher sous une épaisse couche de mauvaise humeur l'homme charmant que tu es ?

- Dehors…

- Fais un sourire à maman… susurra le spectre.

- DEHORS ! aboya Rogue.

Mimi Geignarde fit une pirouette et quitta rapidement le bureau du Sage en traversant un mur. Severus étouffa un juron et attrapa la pile de copies qu'il devait corriger.

- Vivement la fusion, je ne la supporte plus, siffla-t-il.

Il parcourut rapidement les parchemins et en attrapa un pour le poser devant lui.

- A nous deux Potter… murmura-t-il avec un sadisme non contenu en attrapant sa plume.

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu de voir l'envers du décor ! ^^

La suite vendredi prochain, d'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Sygui et LInk9


	5. Un petit coup de pouce

Bonjour bonjour,

C'est vendredi (ou jeudi soir, selon mon état de fatigue) et c'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, Sygui et moi sommes ravies que ce tome vous plait !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un petit coup de pouce**

Rogue courait dans le couloir et seul le bruit de ses pas découpait le silence qui régnait au deuxième étage. Il pénétra en trombe dans les toilettes des filles et découvrit Mimi Geignarde qui observait ses points noirs dans la glace.

- Vous êtes au courant ? lâcha le maître des potions.

- Tout à fait, répliqua la Source en pressant un bouton. Eurk ! C'est vraiment répugnant, le corps humain. Même sous forme spectrale il y a du pus. Mais comment font les adolescents pour se séduire ? Au fait, on parle de quoi ?

- Hermione Granger est pétrifiée à l'infirmerie et vous vous préoccupez de votre acnée ? aboya Severus, outré.

- Reste calme, Sage. Au moins, elle est en sécurité maintenant. Elle ne risque pas de mourir.

- C'est sûr, être une statue de pierre apporte de nombreux avantages, ironisa le Directeur de Serpentard. Après la femme chat, la femme de pierre.

Mimi soupira et abandonna l'examen de sa peau pour se retourner vers son Conseiller.

- Je suis fière d'elle. Elle a deviné que le monstre de Serpentard était un basilic et qu'il se déplaçait par la tuyauterie. J'espère que Potter et Weasley auront la curiosité de regarder le papier qui dépasse de son poing.

- N'espérez pas trop, ma Source, vous seriez déçue.

- Et j'imagine que tu ne leur suggéreras pas l'idée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Vous me connaissez bien, ma Source.

L'Origine de toutes magies eut un sourire bienveillant et s'envola pour ébouriffer les cheveux du maître des potions qui recula vivement.

- Pour tes cheveux, je te conseille un shampoing à base d'orties, fit le spectre.

- Occupez-vous de vos boutons ! grogna Severus.

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte menant au couloir et ne put retenir un petit commentaire acerbe.

- Ca ne vous réussit pas d'être entourée de gamines… grommela-t-il.

- Et toi, tu devrais de temps à autre boire un verre avec Hagrid. Il réussirait peut-être à te dérider ! lança la Source avec bonne humeur.

Rogue claqua la porte et l'Origine de toutes magies tressaillit.

- Définitivement, il ne sait pas s'amuser…

Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le miroir.

- Bon, le front, c'est fait. Passons au nez.

* * *

Severus se massait les yeux. Il était épuisé, la soirée avait été longue et il avait encore du travail à faire avant de se coucher. Il sortit une pensine de son tiroir et déversa dans l'artefact magique les souvenirs de ces dernières heures et surtout celui de sa conversation avec un Lucius Malefoy fraîchement expulsé du conseil d'administration de l'école. Bien évidemment, il devrait en faire le compte-rendu à Dumbledore au plus tôt mais avant il devait en parler à…

Il interrompit son geste, un filament argenté reliant sa baguette à sa tempe droite, et foudroya du regard Peeves et Mimi Geignarde qui pénétraient dans son bureau, discutant, sans faire attention à lui.

- Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Non, vous pouvez continuer, répondit négligemment Merlin.

L'enchanteur eut un sourire narquois et reprit sa discussion avec l'Origine de toutes magies. Rogue fronça les sourcils et transféra le dernier souvenir avant de poser bruyamment sa baguette sur son bureau. Le bruit fit sursauter les deux spectres et la Source haussa un sourcil.

- Un problème ?

- Si vous voulez papoter comme Brown et Patil en cours d'histoire de la magie, retournez dans vos toilettes ! Mon bureau n'est pas l'endroit pour cancaner.

Le premier sage et sa Créatrice échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne volète jusqu'au maître des potions.

- Un problème, Sevichou ? demanda-t-elle.

- Prononcez encore une fois ce surnom incroyablement abyssal de stupidité et, Source ou pas Source, je vous le ferai ravaler, gronda le directeur de Serpentard.

Mimi Geignarde leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Ok, ne t'énerve pas, c'est mauvais pour ta tension. Bref, Merlin et moi parlions d'un de tes anciens camarades au service de Voldemort.

- Qui ? fit Severus en s'asseyant.

Il se massa les tempes, sentant le mal de tête poindre.

- Peter Pettigrow, répondit Merlin.

Rogue eut un rire sarcastique et secoua la tête.

- Il est mort, lâcha-t-il.

- Erreur. Il est bien vivant et à Poudlard depuis deux ans. C'est le rat de Ron Weasley, rétorqua la Source.

Le maître des potions se raidit et regarda alternativement les deux fantômes.

- Donc, nous avons un innocent qui moisit à Azkaban depuis onze ans. Bon, je ne vais pas pleurer pour Black mais…

- On va s'arranger pour qu'il sorte, coupa Mimi.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Il doit être fou depuis le temps et…

- Justement, c'est ça qui va être drôle. Surtout qu'on va le faire venir à Poudlard, ajouta l'enchanteur.

- Vous êtes dingue ! aboya le maître des potions.

- Nous, non. Mais lui l'est sûrement, tu l'as dit toi-même, se moqua Merlin.

- Vous pensez à la sécurité des élèves ? s'emporta Rogue.

Mimi Geignarde toisa du regard le neuvième sage.

- Crois-tu que je le laisserais s'en prendre à des innocents, Conseiller ? murmura-t-elle froidement.

La magie de la Source emplit la pièce et Rogue en eut le souffle coupé.

- Non ma Source. Veuillez m'excuser. Comment allez-vous faire pour qu'il sorte de prison ? reprit le mangemort.

- Et bien, nous nous sommes arrangés pour que Molly Weasley gagne le gros lot à une loterie. Ils feront sûrement la une de la Gazette, ou nous ferons en sorte que ce soit le cas, et le journal atterrira dans sa cellule. Il reconnaîtra Pettigrow, fera le lien avec Poudlard et rappliquera à vitesse grand V !

- Et le but de cette machination ? demanda Severus.

- Que Voldemort recouvre un corps ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! lança joyeusement l'Origine de toutes magies.

* * *

Severus faisait ce qu'il s'autorisait que très rarement : il perdit son sang-froid, attrapa un presse-papier qui traînait sur son bureau et le jeta au sol. L'objet en verre se fracassa en des dizaines d'éclats et un soupir navré se fit entendre.

- Severus, calme-toi, s'il te plait, murmura Mimi Geignarde en claquant des doigts pour réparer le presse-papier.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça représente pour moi. Tout d'abord Pettigrow. Ensuite Black. Et maintenant Lupin qui gagne le poste que je convoite depuis des années ! Ne manque que Potter et le calvaire…

- Rose ? Tu peux venir ? coupa l'Origine de toutes magies.

Une jeune femme se matérialisa dans le bureau de Severus et ce dernier la toisa du regard.

- Si tu viens faire ton assistante sociale à deux noises, tu peux repartir aussi sec ! aboya le maître des potions.

Le maître des chimères, peu impressionnée par le coup d'éclat, jeta un regard entendu à la Source.

- Je gère, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Mimi Geignarde les salua de la main et se dématérialisa. La dixième sage s'approcha du Directeur de Serpentard en lui souriant.

- Ca te dirait de venir sur Avalon qu'on puisse boire un verre ?

- Je peux me rafraîchir ici. Et je me fous que ce ne soit pas ton cas !

Rose roula des yeux puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du maître des potions pour les faire transplaner. Ils réapparurent sur la plage d'Avalon et la jeune femme eut un sourire de contentement.

- Maintenant que j'ai aussi une enveloppe charnelle, nous sommes à égalité, Severus. Alors... pourquoi ce vague à l'âme ? demanda-t-elle en faisant apparaître une bouteille de whisky et deux verres.

- D'après toi ? gronda Rogue.

Le maître des chimères l'invita à s'asseoir et servit une bonne rasade d'alcool dans chacun des verres avant d'en tendre un au neuvième sage. Les vagues mouraient à quelques pas d'eux et le regard de Severus était vissé sur l'océan.

- Tes nerfs lâchent car trois de tes anciens "tortionnaires" seront à proximité cette année. Severus, il faut que tu lâches prise. Les années de collège sont loin.

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'existence terrestre, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, coupa froidement Rogue.

- Voyons cette histoire sous un autre angle, commença doucement Rose. Potter, Black et Lupin étaient très populaires à Poudlard dans leur jeunesse et ils t'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs, te rabaissant sans cesse. Et maintenant ? Bon, tu as un affreux tatouage sur le bras, mais tu es directeur de Serpentard, tu enseignes les potions, et tu es le neuvième sage auprès de la Source. Potter est mort, Black est en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et Lupin est limite SDF... Alors ? Qui s'en est le mieux sorti ?

Le maître des potions but une gorgée de whisky et un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Effectivement, je ne suis pas à plaindre...

- Je préfère ça ! s'exclama le maître des chimères, ravie. Bien, que fait-on maintenant ? Ca te dirait de faire tourner en bourrique Aliénor ?

- Tu me confonds avec Merlin... marmonna le mangemort.

Rose soupira et s'allongea sur le sable, les mains croisées sur sa nuque.

- Ca serait pas mal que tu te décoinces, un jour...

* * *

Rogue avait quitté la grande salle, furieux. Black s'était introduit dans le château et quelqu'un l'avait forcément aidé. Le directeur de Serpentard n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du complice, mais Dumbledore faisait la sourde oreille. Et maintenant, le prisonnier évadé s'était enfui de Poudlard, sans que les détraqueurs ne puissent faire quoique ce soit.

- Lupin est forcément derrière tout ça, grogna-t-il en accélérant le pas dans les couloirs des cachots.

L'endroit lui paraissait encore plus sombre et lugubre qu'à l'accoutumée. Déjà, Halloween apportait une ambiance particulière au château. Et ce soir, tous les élèves dormaient dans la grande salle, sous la surveillance des préfets en chef.

- Comme si cet imbécile de Weasley pouvait tenir tête ne serait-ce qu'une seconde face à Black ! pesta le neuvième sage en poussant la porte de ses appartements.

Une voix se fit entendre venant de sa chambre et le maître des potions fronça les sourcils. Il tira sa baguette de sa manche et s'approcha à pas feutré de la porte entrouverte.

- Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie... chantonnait Mimi Geignarde en se maquillant devant un petit miroir. Oh, bonsoir Severus ! Tu as fouillé tout le château mais tu ne m'as pas rendu visite dans mes toilettes. J'en suis bien triste...

- Navré, ma Source, ironisa le professeur en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Le spectre voleta jusqu'à lui et papillonna des paupières.

- Mon Sage préféré, tu pourrais m'arranger un rencard avec Sirius, toi qui le connais si bien ? Quel bel homme ! soupira l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? gronda le mangemort en se redressant pour fusiller du regard sa Créatrice.

- Severus... Rose a raison. Tu dois vraiment te dérider.

- Comment le pourrais-je avec Lupin qui aide son ami fou-furieux à pénétrer à Poudlard ? Je croyais que vous deviez assurer la sécurité des élèves ! s'emporta Rogue.

La Source fronça les sourcils et sa magie sembla crépiter autour d'elle. Voyant l'expression furieuse de l'Origine de toutes magies, Rogue sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Sage... commença froidement le spectre. Je ne te permets pas de remettre mes paroles en cause. J'ai dit qu'aucun gamin ne serait blessé et pour le moment, j'ai tenu promesse. Tu n'as pas tous les éléments en main et je te demanderai une dernière fois de me faire confiance.

- Je ne demande que ça, mais vous me laissez dans l'ignorance !

- Si tu étais moins aveuglé par ta haine et ta rancune, tu comprendrais ce que je te dis. Mais il n'y a pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre. Tu n'es pas prêt à savoir.

- Tout comme Dumbledore et Voldemort en son temps, vous vous servez de moi.

- Comment oses-tu me comparer à ces deux... humains ? s'emporta la Source. Attention Sage, ce que je t'ai donné, je peux le reprendre !

- Et bien... commença Rogue, ivre de rage.

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Marylin venait d'apparaître et s'interposa entre les deux.

- Ma Source, peut-être voudriez-vous exposer la situation au neuvième sage pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus que de raison et qu'il se concentre sur sa mission d'espionnage auprès de Dumbledore ? proposa l'ancienne actrice d'une voix douce.

L'Origine de toutes magies pesa le pour et le contre et finit par acquiescer.

- Je vais écouter ma raison... soupira-t-elle. Black n'a besoin d'aucun soutien pour rentrer dans ce collège comme dans un moulin. Voilà comment il s'y prend...

* * *

Rogue s'arrêta quelques instants, indécis, devant la porte de la bibliothèque, la main sur la poignée. Il se remémora rapidement la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt avec la Source.

_- Elle se sent seule... Tu devrais aller discuter avec elle..._

_- C'est ce qui se passe quand on choisit mal ses amis, avait-il rétorqué. _

_- Peut-être. Mais ce serait bien que tu commences à... l'apprivoiser. Après tout, c'est la future Source. Si ça se trouve, elle va refaire le casting des Conseils. Aussi, si tu ne veux pas te faire licencier... avait répondu Mimi._

_- D'accord... avait-il soupiré. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

_- Et évite de la terroriser, avait conclu l'Origine de toutes magies avant de se dématérialiser._

Severus prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans l'antre de Madame Pince. Les vacances de Noël n'étaient pas terminées, et la fréquentation de l'endroit en pâtissait. Il remarqua au fond de la salle une tête brune qui dépassait d'une pile de livres et s'en approcha de son pas vif, ses robes noires claquant contre son pantalon. La troisième année était plongée dans un bouquin de plus de mille pages et prenait des notes avec application. Elle tourna fébrilement quelques pages, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son front était plissé d'inquiétude et des cernes noirs assombrissaient son visage.

- Miss Granger, salua-t-il en s'arrêtant près de sa table.

La jeune fille sursauta, sortant de sa bulle, et pâlit à la vue du Directeur de Serpentard.

- Bon... bonjour professeur, bégaya-t-elle.

- Vous... prenez de l'avance sur vos devoirs en vue de la rentrée ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai déjà fini mes travaux. Je suis sur un projet... pour un ami, murmura Hermione.

Rogue se pencha sur la table et déchiffra la couverture des livres.

- Lois régissant l'existence des créatures magiques du Moyen-Age à nos jours, Le dressage des hippogriffes, Créatures magiques ou hybrides: abus de langage ou préjugés discriminatoires... Des lectures passionnantes, Miss Granger. Laissez-moi deviner : vos imbéciles d'amis ayant décidé de... ne pas tenir compte de vos mises en garde concernant un balai récemment reçu et potentiellement dangereux, ils vous laissent... du temps libre que vous occupez à préparer la défense de la créature qui a agressé Monsieur Malefoy ?

La Gryffondor sembla se ratatiner sur son siège et acquiesça sans un mot. Rogue jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, puis attira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de son élève.

- Montrez-moi les idées pour votre plaidoirie. Vos âneries vont atterrir devant la commission des créatures magiques du Ministère et c'est la réputation du collège qui est en jeu. Autant que j'y mette ma touche pour limiter les dégâts que vous ne manquerez pas de provoquer, digne Gryffondor que vous êtes.

Il eut un rictus et prit le parchemin devant la jeune femme.

- Le secret d'une bonne défense : partir du plus évident pour arriver au détail qui fera la différence...

* * *

Severus toisa du regard la tasse de thé devant lui comme si elle était responsable de sa mauvaise humeur. Cependant, contrairement à un élève de Poudlard, son regard assassin n'eut aucun effet sur la porcelaine qui ne se recroquevilla pas de terreur en poussant des gémissements craintifs. Il eut un haussement d'épaules imperceptible et reporta son attention sur son estimable homologue rouge et or.

- Vous vouliez me parler, Severus ?

- Plutôt me plaindre, rectifia le maître des potions.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? soupira McGonagall. Potter a encore osé respirer votre précieux air et vous voulez qu'il passe vos cours en apnée ? ironisa la Directrice de Gryffondor.

Le rictus de Rogue s'élargit et le Sage nota l'idée pour une prochaine séance de doléances.

- Non. Votre Miss Je Sais Tout ne présente pas toute l'attention qu'il convient pendant les cours de potions. Je suis certain que contempler l'intérieur de ses paupières doit être absolument fascinant, mais si elle pouvait exercer cette activité pendant vos heures d'enseignements et non les miennes, ce serait fortement apprécié.

- Elle doit sans nul doute avoir développé un nouveau système de prise de notes telle que nous la connaissons, sourit narquoisement la directrice de Gryffondor. Après tout, un génie possède des qualités qui peuvent vous échapper.

Rogue se pencha légèrement en avant et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux verts de Minerva.

- Je miserais plutôt sur l'inconscience de sa directrice de maison qui lui a octroyé un retourneur de temps. Je ne mets pas en doute les capacités de votre élève... préférée, mais elle a vu trop grand pour son emploi du temps. Maintenant, elle ressemble plus à un inferi qu'à une jeune fille épanouie. Elle est tellement épuisée qu'elle a oublié d'aller en cours de sortilèges aujourd'hui.

- Et depuis quand les problèmes des élèves de ma maison vous émeuvent-ils, cher collègue ? Avez-vous du mal à trouver un Serpentard assez intelligent pour vous tenir compagnie pendant vos cours ?

Le neuvième sage eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se leva, délaissant le thé encore fumant.

- Au moins, elle s'est réconciliée avec Potter et Weasley. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle le réconfort qu'elle n'a pas avec vous auprès d'eux. Mais peut-être ignoriez-vous qu'elle a longtemps été en froid avec ses deux camarades, ajouta-t-il, pernicieux, en remarquant le trouble dans les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient.

Il posa ses poings sur le bureau de la directrice-adjointe et se délecta par avance de sa tirade.

- Mobiliser toute son énergie pour chercher un criminel évadé est une chose, professeur McGonagall. Mais s'occuper du bien-être des élèves dont on a la garde devrait être la première de vos préoccupations. Surtout quand c'est la seule élève qui rapporte des points à votre maison...

- Je m'implique auprès de mes élèves sans discrimination, ce qui doit être un mot inconnu dans le dictionnaire des Serpentard.

Rogue haussa un sourcil avant que la commissure de ses lèvres tressaille légèrement.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, professeur. J'ai fait passer le message.

Il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, il prit la direction de ses cachots, l'air songeur.

- Alors ? Ca s'est passé comment ? demanda une voix fluette.

Severus sursauta et posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

- Vous voulez me faire mourir d'un infarctus ? aboya-t-il en foudroyant la Source du regard.

- Que vas-tu imaginer, Sévichou ? susurra Mimi en mimant un baiser. Donc ? McGonagall ?

- Autant de réaction qu'une moule anémiée... Votre hôtesse ne passera pas l'année à ce rythme-là, murmura le directeur de Serpentard. Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

- Je vois que tu estimes tes collègues, plaisanta le spectre. Rassure-toi, Minerva va s'occuper d'elle. Sur ce, Peeves est en train d'écrire des gros mots sur le tableau de ta salle de classe. Je tenais juste à te prévenir...

* * *

Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Des commentaires ?

Bises, bon week-end et à vendredi prochain !

Sygui et Link9


	6. La directrice de Gryffondor

Hey hey !

C'est vendredi (ou jeudi soir, quand, ivre morte, j'appuierai sur le bouton upload, je ne sais pas encore, l'avenir me le dira !), c'est jour de publi ! Comment allez-vous ? Passé une bonne semaine ?

Sygui et moi tenions à vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews reçues. Alors, du fond du coeur, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La directrice de Gryffondor

La lune éclairait le parc de ses rayons argentés, conférant au paysage une ambiance poétique. Mais ce n'était pas se qui préoccupait présentement Severus. Derrière lui, il entendait la respiration saccadée de trois élèves de Gryffondor. Devant lui, des crocs d'une blancheur nacrée, couverts de bave. Des crocs de loup-garou. Lupin avait oublié de boire la potion qu'il lui avait préparée.

"Imbécile !" pesta intérieurement le neuvième sage, sa baguette serrée étroitement entre ses doigts.

Granger était dans son dos et Rogue lui servait de rempart contre les attaques du monstre. Le maître des potions leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort, quand un gros chien noir surgit de l'obscurité pour tomber sur le métamorphe. Les deux créatures roulèrent sur l'herbe et, dans le feu de l'action et dans l'échange des coups entre les animaux, Severus n'arrivait pas à viser pour lancer son sortilège.

Harry se mit à courir en direction de la forêt, emboitant le pas des deux fauves qui se battaient, et Hermione imita son camarade.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi... commença le directeur de Serpentard.

Il fut interrompu par le gémissement de Weasley qui avait une jambe en charpie. Severus maugréa, fit une arabesque du poignet et le roux se trouva sur un brancard, la jambe parfaitement immobilisée entre deux atèles.

- Venez avec moi... se contenta-t-il de dire au Gryffondor paniqué avant d'agiter une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

Le brancard lévitant à ses côtés, Rogue se dirigea vivement vers la forêt et en gagna la lisière au moment où une vive lumière argentée l'éblouit. Il détourna le regard et, quand la pénombre revint, il remarqua Potter, Granger et Black évanouis.

- Ne manquait plus que ça... soupira-t-il, cherchant des traces de Lupin.

Le loup garou n'étant visiblement pas dans les environs, il fit apparaître trois autres brancards et prit le chemin de Poudlard.

- J'en connais quatre qui vont avoir du mal à expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient dehors... marmonna-t-il.

Mimi l'attendait sur le perron du château. La Source le regardait avec fierté, leva le pouce avant de se dématérialiser.

- Finalement, je vais être clément avec les trois écervelés. Je pense que Fudge et Dumbledore goberont le sortilège de confusion...

* * *

Severus était assis face à la cheminée, dans sa maison Impasse du Tisseur, et faisait tourner entre ses doigts un verre de whisky pur feu. Il regardait, les yeux dénués d'expression, l'âtre dans lequel aucun feu brûlait, et ses pensées vagabondaient.

- Un problème, Sage ? demanda une voix douce.

La Source se matérialisa à côté du maître des potions et ce dernier se contenta de boire une courte gorgée d'alcool. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la cheminée et la Source eut un léger froncement de sourcil.

- Je te sens inquiet.

- Effectivement. Vous avez sûrement eu vent de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit après la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch ? Ca, plus la disparition de Bertha Jorkins...

- Et ta marque qui commence à s'assombrir, compléta l'Origine de toutes magies, sérieuse. Voldemort est sur le chemin de la... résurrection.

- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Severus.

- Marylin intervient dans les rêves de Pettigrow pour lui souffler les sortilèges à employer.

- Dans quel but, ma Source ? Je ne comprends pas les raisons qui vous pousse à rendre son corps à ce...

- Ce fou furieux de Voldemort ? proposa Mimi en s'interposant entre le directeur de Serpentard et la cheminée.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et modula son apparence. Rogue eut un hoquet de stupeur en contemplant, face à lui, une jeune femme d'environ la vingtaine. Peut-être un peu plus. Les cheveux bruns touffus étaient parfaitement coiffés. La fillette malingre était devenue une superbe femme.

- Gran... Granger ? balbutia-t-il.

- La future Source... répliqua doucement l'Origine de toutes magies en posant sa main éthérée sur la joue du Directeur de Serpentard. Voldemort doit récupérer son corps, c'est impératif.

- Il y a de nombreux risques, commença Rogue.

- Je sais. Je ne peux pas te donner toutes les raisons pour le moment. Entre Dumbledore qui t'épie et Voldemort qui ne tardera pas à faire de même, je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation impossible à gérer. Mais crois-moi, je te dirai tout le moment venu.

Severus acquiesça lentement, n'arrivant pas à quitter des yeux la jeune femme devant lui.

- J'ai l'impression que tu préfères cette apparence à celle de Mimi Geignarde, plaisanta le spectre.

- C'est surtout que je trouve que vous ressemblez étrangement à Rose... ou l'inverse... Seuls les yeux diffèrent.

La Source eut un sourire et caressa de l'index de nez du mangemort.

- Tu as toujours été très observateur, Sage. Rien ne t'échappe. Sauf l'humour. Mais je t'aime quand même !

* * *

Rogue et Dumbledore étaient sur le perron du château et le Directeur de Poudlard observait le parc avec attention.

- Karkaroff a l'intention de prendre la fuite si la Marque le brûle, murmura le Sage.

- Vraiment ? répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, alors que Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies venaient dans leur direction. Et vous avez l'intention de l'imiter ?

- Non, répondit Severus. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

- En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Vous êtes plus courageux, et de très loin, qu'Igor Karkaroff. Vous savez, parfois, je pense que nous répartissons un peu trop tôt...

Il s'en alla et regagna le château, laissant le mangemort à l'extérieur. Ce dernier resta un instant interdit puis son regard se durcit.

- Je rêve ou il vient de me traiter de Gryffondor ? gronda d'une voix sourde le maître des potions.

Il tourna les talons, ses capes noires virevoltant, et s'engouffra dans le grand hall. Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres alors que McGonagall quittait la grande salle.

- Bonsoir Severus, fit-elle en s'avançant vers les escaliers.

"La rencontre inespérée... J'ai besoin d'une distraction." se réjouit Rogue en accélérant son pas pour rattraper sa collègue.

- C'était une belle soirée... fit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et continua à grimper les marches.

- En effet. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous appréciez ce genre de divertissement.

- C'est surtout le... divertissement que m'offrent les personnes que j'apprécie. Les soirées sont toujours propices à une étude sociologique des comportements humains.

- Oui. Les adolescents ont souvent des attitudes... échevelées, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

Les deux professeurs étaient arrivés au premier étage et ils s'engagèrent dans une nouvelle montée de marches.

- Et les adultes regrettent leur jeunesse passée en observant la génération suivante. De près, pour ce que j'en ai vu... susurra Severus en jetant un regard en biais à son homologue rouge et or.

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna d'un bloc vers son collègue.

- Pardon ? interrogea en haussant un sourcil. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Le rictus de Severus s'agrandit et son regard s'illumina de malice.

- Enfin, professeur McGonagall. Vous avez observé Miss Granger toute la soirée. Et ce n'est sûrement pas sa conversation qui a suscité votre... intérêt.

- Mon intérêt, puisque vous y accordez de l'importance, portait sur l'entente qui semblait s'être installée entre Poudlard et Drumstrang par l'intermédiaire du couple que forme Miss Granger avec Monsieur Krum, une bonne chose dans le contexte du tournoi. Après tout, il est important que cela reste de l'ordre d'une compétition amicale. Une autre remarque déplacée ?

Le Sage eut un léger rire moqueur et méprisant avant de toiser du regard la directrice-adjointe.

- Il n'y a pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, professeur McGonagall, et de très beaux rêves...

- Décidément Severus, je vais demander au Directeur de faire faire une inspection sanitaire de vos cachots. Il doit y avoir des moisissures qui vous montent à la tête, lança l'animagus avant de tourner les talons.

Le maître des potions la regarda s'en aller, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Severus... Pourquoi l'asticotes-tu ? demanda une voix amusée dans son dos.

- Je vous aide, ma Source, murmura le mangemort en pivotant pour faire face au fantôme de Mimi.

- Tu m'intéresses... Raconte-moi tout, lança l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu les yeux de Rose et son horrible tignace. Pas besoin d'être la Source pour deviner ses parents, répliqua-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, ma Source.

Il s'inclina devant sa Créatrice avant de regagner les cachots. Il était ravi de sa soirée. Et il avait enfin l'occasion de se moquer régulièrement de McGonagall, ce dont il n'allait pas se priver.

* * *

Mimi fronçait les sourcils, voletant autour du bureau de Severus. Ce dernier rangeait dans le calme ses affaires mais la Source sentait l'excitation de son Sage.

- Severus, tu es sûr ?

- Oh oui. Je ne vais pas la rater… répondit le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse. J'ai tellement peu d'occasions de m'amuser, je ne vais pas en laisser passer une d'aussi belle.

- Severus…

- Non, ma Source. Je vous suis fidèle mais là, je ne vous obéirai pas ! lâcha-t-il en prenant l'exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo qu'il avait confisqué plus tôt à Potter.

Il quitta d'un pas tranquille son bureau, tapant le magazine dans sa paume. Se délectant par avance de l'humiliation qu'il allait infliger sous peu, il gravit deux à deux les marches et se retint d'esquisser un petit pas de danse. Au lieu de ça, il ralentit son allure, effaça tout sentiment de son visage et tapa trois coups secs à une porte.

- Entrez ! fit une voix sèche.

« Avec plaisir… » songea Rogue en poussant la porte.

Le regard vert quitta le parchemin qu'il lisait pour observer le mangemort pénétrer dans la salle.

- Professeur, pourriez-vous expliquer à la célébrité de votre maison de ne pas mettre à jour son dossier de presse pendant mes cours ?

- Pourquoi ? Trop de groupies chez les Serpentard à votre goût ? rétorqua Minerva après avoir déchiffré le titre du magazine à l'envers.

- Les gloussements pathétiques de vos élèves couvrent le bouillonnement des chaudrons.

Severus prit une courte respiration pour ne pas rire ironiquement et ouvrit avec un plaisir non dissimulé le magazine.

- Extraits choisis : « Miss Granger, une jeune fille ordinaire mais ambitieuse… ». Avant que je continue plus avant, vous voulez faire un démenti ?

- Si ordinaire veut dire née de moldue, non, c'est tout à fait correct. Et les Gryffondor ont toujours montré la voie, ce qui les rend ambitieux du point de vue des grincheux.

- Intéressante remarque, ironisa Rogue. Poursuivons, si vous le voulez bien. « Miss Granger semble éprouver pour les sorciers célèbres une attirance particulière que Harry ne peut satisfaire à lui tout seul. » J'ai toujours dit que ce garçon n'avait pas les épaules assez larges pour le costume qu'on souhaite lui faire porter. Une… idée d'une personne assez célèbre qui pourrait satisfaire votre protégée ?

- Vous souhaitez vous mettre sur les rangs des prétendants ? persifla Minerva par-dessus sa tasse de thé dans un sourire en coin.

- Non, vraiment, je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit tranquillement Rogue en posant le magazine sur le bureau de sa collègue.

Il s'installa confortablement en face d'elle et croisa les mains sur son genou. Il songea à Marylin et se promit de dîner avec elle sur Avalon dès qu'il en aurait le temps.

- Et puis, je ne voudrais vous priver de cette place. Mais, par pitié, pour la réputation du collège, attendez qu'elle ne soit plus élève, ajouta-t-il, pernicieux.

McGonagall réprima le tressaillement de sa tasse de thé, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

- C'est donc la jalousie qui vous motive à briguer une place dans le binôme Pavarti – Patil … je vous aurais cru plus ambitieux que ça Severus, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que votre candidature au poste de pipelette soit étudiée avec le plus grand soin. Autre chose pour votre développement de carrière ?

Rogue tapota du bout des doigts le magazine avec un léger sourire puis se leva avec assurance.

- Je vous laisse cette littérature. Il y a une photo de votre protégée. Bonne journée, professeur McGonagall.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et, la main sur la poignée, tourna légèrement la tête.

- Je sais de… source sûre que Miss Granger adore le thé earl grey accompagné de scones. Vous ferez bon usage de cette information, Minerva.

- Je sais aussi qu'elle apprécie les études autant qu'elle déteste voler sur un balai. Merci cher collègue, j'ai d'excellentes informations sur les élèves de ma maison. Mais c'est très aimable à vous de vous en inquiéter.

Rogue masqua un rictus et quitta le bureau. Il se dirigea vers ses cachots et se surprit à siffloter.

« La Source a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi… » se renfrogna-t-il.

* * *

Rogue était pâle comme un cadavre. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit une cagoule noire qu'il fourra dans sa poche d'une main tremblante.

- Je serai avec toi, Severus. Invisible à ses yeux et à ceux de ses larbins, dit l'Origine de toutes magies d'une voix rassurante.

Severus respira profondément et se tourna vers sa Créatrice.

- La partie dangereuse commence ce soir.

- Et tu en mourras… murmura la Source.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Sage et il déglutit.

- Je sais. Ce n'est que justice après ce que j'ai fait, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Te reprocheras-tu toujours la mort de Lily Evans ? s'enquit doucement le spectre.

- Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle…

- Je ferai en sorte que tu ne souffres pas, Severus. Et ta mort ne sera pas inutile.

- Vous… Savez-vous quand et dans quelles circonstances je…

Sa voix s'étrangla et le mangemort ne put finir sa phrase.

- Oui. Mais je serai toujours à tes côtés. Et quand ça arrivera, je t'emmènerai moi-même sur Avalon, dans ta nouvelle existence.

- Merci ma Source, chuchota Rogue.

L'Origine de toutes magies lui sourit doucement.

- Allons voir tête de serpent. Ensuite, tu feras ton rapport à Dumbledore et après, tu iras boire un verre avec Rose. Ca te détendra.

Le neuvième sage acquiesça et quitta ses appartements pour prendre la direction du parc. Il espérait que Voldemort croirait le mensonge qui lui servirait.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'activerai ma magie ce soir. Tu pourrais lui dire que tu es la reine d'Angleterre, il s'inclinerait devant toi ! »fit la voix de la Source dans son esprit.

Rogue étouffa un rire et se sentit rasséréné. Et c'est en tout confiance qu'il transplana pour la demeure de Tom Jedusor.

* * *

Harry Potter dévisageait, terrorisé, le visage effrayant de Rogue : ses lèvres tremblaient, son teint était blanc, ses dents découvertes.

- Sortez ! Sortez, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans ce bureau ! hurla Severus.

Alors que le Gryffondor se ruait vers la sortie, le maître des potions se saisit d'un bocal de cafards morts pour le lancer sur la porte. Le récipient explosa au-dessus de la tête de Potter qui quitta précipitamment la salle.

- Sage, calme-toi, ordonna une voix derrière lui.

Mais le mangemort fit la source oreille, continuant à casser avec rage tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- SEVERUS ! ARRETE ! tonna la Source.

- Je vais étrangler ce... cet... fulmina le directeur de Serpentard en serrant les poings.

- Un autre jour, si tu veux, mais par Merlin, calme-toi ! fit Mimi Geignarde. La situation est suffisamment problématique. Pas besoin d'en rajouter en perdant ton sang-froid. Dumbledore n'est plus là pour veiller sur le collège. Et cette Ombrage est...

- Je me fous d'elle, vous comprenez ? rugit Severus en se retournant pour foudroyer du regard l'Origine de toutes magies. Elle peut pendre Potter par les pieds en attendant l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans nos murs, ça m'est complètement égal !

- Tu pourras te défouler autant que tu veux dans quelques instants, aller trouver McGonagall pour passer tes nerfs mais concentre-toi cinq minutes ! Dumbledore parti, Ombrage va vouloir s'en prendre à ses fidèles lieutenants. Dans la ligne de mire nous avons Hagrid, peu important pour ce qui nous intéresse, mais il y a la directrice-adjointe. Et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu peux être sûr que Poudlard sera affaibli. Donc, il faut impérativement que tu gardes un oeil sur elle.

- J'ai déjà fort à faire avec Granger, qui a le don pour se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! siffla Rogue. L'Ecossaise se débrouillera, elle a le cuir solide. Et puis, j'ai ouï dire que Peeves fait des blagues avec elle.

Mimi Geignarde roula des yeux et, d'un geste de la main, ordonna à son Conseiller de s'asseoir. Rogue hésita quelques instants mais, en remarquant l'expression froide de sa Créatrice, obtempéra.

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois furieux que le fils de ton pire ennemi soit tombé sur des souvenirs de jeunesses douloureux pour toi, Severus, commença doucement la Source. Mais il faut impérativement que tu surmontes cette haine, cette rancoeur. Elles t'empoisonnent depuis trop longtemps.

- Je ne peux pas oublier, grogna le mangemort.

- Tu ne le pourras jamais. Mais pardonne. Ils étaient jeunes, stupides, et admets que tu l'étais aussi à cette époque.

Rogue hocha la tête à contrecœur et la Source soupira de soulagement.

- Le jeune Potter n'est pas son père. Il était vraiment révolté du traitement que James et Sirius t'ont fait subir. Ouvre les yeux sur ce garçon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je dois le protéger, lui aussi ? murmura le maître des potions.

- Tu as fait cette promesse à Dumbledore et je sais que tu es un homme de parole.

- Granger, Potter, McGonagall... Quelqu'un d'autre, tant que j'y suis ?

La Source eut un large sourire et se pencha sur son Conseiller.

- Je crois que Marylin aimerait bénéficier d'une... protection très rapprochée. Ce soir, un dîner pour vous deux sur Avalon.

Severus eut l'impression de rougir subitement et inspira profondément.

- Avez-vous une idée de ses fleurs préférées ? demanda-t-il.

- Les lys. Et pense à apporter du vin. Un bordeaux conviendrait parfaitement avec le menu qu'elle a en tête.

- Je vous fais confiance, ma Source.

- C'est vrai ? Donc, si je te dis de te laver les cheveux, tu le feras ? Et franchement, change de vêtements. Les robes noires te donnent un teint cireux. Tu devrais essayer une belle chemise verte en soie, cela...

Rogue se leva brusquement et passa dans ses appartements en claquant la porte derrière lui. L'Origine de toutes magies resta seule dans le bureau, les bras ballants.

- On se plie en quatre pour l'aider, et voilà les remerciements... grommela-t-elle. On m'y reprendra !

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine, promis !

En vous souhaitant un super week-end,

Bises,  
Sygui et Link9


	7. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Après une longue semaine interminable, voici le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Serpentard contre Gryffondor**

McGonagall, tout juste sortie de Sainte Mangouste, venait d'ajouter deux cent cinquante points à Gryffondor sous le regard réjoui de Potter.

- Vous vouliez en enlever dix à Potter, je crois, professeur Rogue... voilà, c'est fait, ajouta-t-elle pernicieusement. Potter, Malefoy, je crois que vous devriez être dehors par une journée aussi splendide.

Les deux élèves partirent sans se faire prier, laissant les deux directeurs de maison en tête à tête.

- Minerva, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous, commença Severus avec un léger sourire.

- Vous aviez peur de vous ennuyer ?

- Non, je trouve facilement des... candidats pour maintenir l'excellence de ma verve, mais j'avoue que vous êtes ma meilleure cliente, ironisa Rogue. Je suppose que vous allez vous empresser de rendre visite à Miss Granger à l'infirmerie.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil.

- Je vais effectivement m'enquérir de sa santé, comme je le ferais pour un autre élève de la maison Gryffondor, et comme je le ferais pour tout autre élève de Poudlard. Je suis encore la directrice-adjointe du collège me semble-t-il. Mais peut-être voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

"Fais-toi plaisir, Sage, et émerveille-moi !" fit la voix de la Source dans l'esprit de Severus.

Ce dernier afficha un rictus satisfait et se frotta les mains.

- Non, je m'en voudrais de gâcher un charmant tête-à-tête, répondit-il.

- Il est vrai que vous êtes plus apte à morigéner des élèves qu'à les soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Et puis, ça doit vous être désagréable d'entendre parler d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres défait par des élèves de Gryffondor.

L'Origine de toutes magies susurra une réplique à Rogue qui dut faire appel à son self-control pour ne pas rire machiavéliquement.

- Les élèves de votre maison vous ont remplacé avec efficacité. Arrivez-vous à dormir en sachant que votre élève préférée a été salement blessée dans une bataille à laquelle vous auriez dû participer ? dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, répétant mot à mot la phrase venimeuse de sa Créatrice.

Minerva blêmit et pinça les lèvres, avant de répondre en toisant le maitre des potions.

- Je pourrais aussi vous dire que la responsabilité en revient à tous ceux qui soutiennent ou ont soutenu le fou furieux servant de maitre aux couards qui n'hésitent pas à s'en prendre à des enfants. Mais j'ose espérer, Professeur Rogue, que vous n'en faites pas parti.

Le directeur de Serpentard se pencha sur sa collègue et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Vous savez qu'Albus Dumbledore m'a confié certaines tâches qui nécessitent de côtoyer ces... couards et leur fou furieux de maître. Et croyez-moi, cela requiert doigté, sang froid et intelligence. Qualité que votre protégée a utilisé pour échapper à une horde de mangemorts alors que vous... n'avez su résister à quatre Aurors imbéciles ainsi qu'à Ombrage.

- Je serais vous, je ne serais pas aussi fier que ça de la mission dont j'ai hérité du fait, non de mes talents, mais de mes erreurs, siffla l'animagus.

- A raison. Mais la victoire viendra certainement de mon esprit subtil et non de votre magie, Minerva. A moins que... Non, laissez tomber. Allez rejoindre Miss Granger. Elle se languit de vous.

- Vos insinuations m'agacent Severus. Alors laissez votre esprit, si subtil d'après vous, s'exercer à l'encontre de nos ennemis, et retournez fantasmer dans vos cachots !

- En fait, j'ai un impératif à l'extérieur, vous m'en voyez navré.

- Allez donc rejoindre votre maître.

Severus se fendit d'un sourire.

- C'est exactement cela, Minerva.

Il tourna les talons et se dépêcha de traverser le parc. Une fois les grilles franchies, il transplana pour Avalon. Aussitôt arrivé sur le chemin de terre, une jeune femme blonde s'avança vers lui.

- Enfin ! minauda Marylin avant de saisir le mangemort par le col pour l'attirer dans un baiser fougueux.

Rogue posa ses mains sur les hanches de la huitième sage, l'attira contre lui et se laissa emporter par la douce caresse.

* * *

Severus croisa ses mains sous sa nuque et contempla le plafond de la chambre. Marylin avait posé sa tête sur le torse du mangemort et ses doigts couraient délicatement sur la peau pâle. Un drap les couvrait partiellement et l'ancienne actrice prit appui sur un coude. Sa main remonta le long du bras tatoué de son amant pour se poser sur la joue tiède.

- Severus… Ne me force pas à lire en toi.

Le maître des potions poussa un soupir douloureux et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont en tête… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à Drago Malefoy de tuer Dumbledore. Et ce dernier est très affaibli. Sa main gauche est morte, et le sortilège se propage lentement à tout son corps.

- Donc, que ce soit par la maladie ou par meurtre, il sera mort à la fin de l'année, résuma la Sage.

- Dumbledore sait que Voldemort a confié cette tâche irréalisable à Drago pour punir Lucius de ses nombreux échecs et...

Rogue se tut, une boule dans la gorge. Marylin fronça les sourcils et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène.

- Que s'est-il passé ce soir, mon chéri ?

- Narcissa Malefoy m'a fait jurer de tuer Dumbledore à la place de son fils. Serment inviolable. Et Dumbledore insiste pour que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Il ne veut pas tomber entre les mains de Greyback ou de Lestrange, mais ce ne sont que de faux prétextes. Il veut que je mette fin à ses jours et je n'en comprends pas la raison.

- Je la connais, fit doucement une voix.

Une silhouette argentée traversa le mur pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Les deux conseillers se redressèrent, tirant le drap à eux, et firent une révérence maladroite devant la Source. Cette dernière avait prit l'apparence d'une Hermione Granger adulte, sombre, sérieuse, loin de l'image rieuse de Mimi Geignarde.

- Dumbledore possède une baguette particulière que vous connaissez sûrement de nom : la baguette de Sureau.

- Le bâton de la mort… murmura le directeur de Serpentard.

- Exactement. Dumbledore a l'espoir que Malefoy prenne possession de la baguette et se dégonfle au moment de le tuer. La tâche te reviendra donc, Severus. Et quand Voldemort apprendra l'existence de la baguette, il te tuera avec l'idée de devenir le nouveau propriétaire de cette arme. Et, selon le calcul de Dumbledore, ce ne sera pas le cas. Il mise aussi sur la rivalité Potter-Malefoy.

- Donc, il table sur un affrontement de ces deux jeunes dont Potter sortira vainqueur. Ainsi, Potter serait le maître de cette baguette quand elle sera entre les mains de Voldemort, réfléchit Marylin.

- Elle ne lui sera donc d'aucune utilité, conclut Rogue.

- Mais tu seras mort, fit doucement le spectre.

- Et je serai un de vos Conseillers à part entière, Ma Source.

- Tu l'es déjà, Severus. Je vous laisse et désolée de vous avoir dérangés.

Elle quitta rapidement la chambre et Marylin posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles du Sage.

- Dormons, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu as des cours à préparer demain.

- J'ai enfin le poste que je voulais…

- Le poste maudit. Ce qui veut dire que tu quitteras Poudlard à la fin de l'année.

- Et selon la tradition, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit les pieds devant.

* * *

Le banquet de rentrée venait de se terminer et les élèves quittaient la grande salle dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Rogue s'était réjoui quelques instants de l'air abattu de Potter quand le gamin avait appris que le professeur qu'il détestait le plus allait enseigner sa matière préférée. Cependant, sa joie avait été de courte durée. Le poids de sa mission avait pesé à nouveau sur ses épaules quand le mangemort avait posé son regard sur la main desséchée de Dumbledore.

Il finit son verre d'une traite et se leva pour traverser la salle à grandes enjambées. Une fois dans le hall, il avisa Dumbledore qui discutait à voix basse avec McGonagall. Le Directeur de Poudlard tourna les talons et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Minerva pivota légèrement et son regard s'assombrit en découvrant son homologue vert et argent à quelques pas d'elle.

- Félicitations, professeur Rogue. Vous avez enfin le poste que vous visiez depuis tant d'années, fit-elle avec ironie.

Severus aurait très bien pu moucher l'Ecossaise en quelques mots. Cependant, il n'était pas d'humeur. Ses yeux parcoururent le hall, son regard s'attardant sur les sabliers des quatre maisons. C'était la dernière année qu'il passait à Poudlard. Et il ne savait pas quand elle s'achèverait et surtout dans quelles conditions. Il masqua tant qu'il put l'angoisse qui l'étouffait de l'intérieur. Le besoin de sortir prendre l'air devint pressent. Il dégrafa le col de sa robe et se demanda s'il pouvait s'éclipser quelques heures sur Avalon pour retrouver Marylin.

- Merci, professeur McGonagall. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de dévaler les marches du perron.

- Comment ça, bonne soirée ? Pas une pique, pas un mot acerbe ?

Rogue s'arrêta en bas des marches et se retourna lentement, cherchant ses mots. McGonagall se tenait droite dans le hall, le port altier, son regard détaillant le mangemort.

- Je suis navré de vous décevoir, Madame la Directrice-Adjointe. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

- En l'occurrence, vous ne me décevez pas, vous m'inquiétez.

- Vous ne devriez pas. Tout va parfaitement bien, Minerva.

Un léger vent frais se leva et Severus frissonna. Il se frotta les mains sans détacher son regard des deux émeraudes qui ne le fixaient.

- J'ai un excellent whisky pur-feu et je ne crois pas vous en avoir encore offert un verre.

Rogue hésita et une petite voix s'invita dans son esprit.

« Vas-y, Sage, Marylin comprendra. » murmura la Source.

- J'accepte avec plaisir, murmura le professeur de DCFM en regagnant le hall.

Il suivit sa collègue dans les méandres des couloirs du château et les deux enseignants gagnèrent les appartements de la directrice des rouge et or. Minerva posa sa cape et son chapeau, sortit deux verres et une bouteille d'un buffet. Severus l'observait sans un mot, debout au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant où se mettre.

- Fauteuil ou canapé ? proposa l'animagus en posant les deux verres sur une table basse entre les deux, avant de faire couler le liquide ambré dans les coupes.

« Si tu t'asseois sur ce canapé avec elle, je t'arracherai les yeux pour te les faire manger ! » gronda Marylin dans son esprit.

Severus eut un mince sourire et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il se saisit de la coupe que lui tendait sa collègue, trinqua avec elle et trempa ses lèvres dans l'alcool.

- Délicieux, effectivement. Merci pour l'invitation.

- A quoi buvons-nous ? interrogea Minerva avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

- A la nouvelle année scolaire, au départ de Fudge, au fait que j'ai réussi à contenir dans la main de notre Directeur la malédiction qui le ronge… Ce ne sont pas les sujets qui manquent. Aussi, je vous laisse le choix.

McGonagall fit lentement tourner l'alcool dans son verre, regardant les reflets mordorés qui éclataient sous la lumière.

- A un collègue trop réservé pour que tous puissent l'apprécier.

- Ma mission l'exige, vous le comprenez, répliqua doucement le Sage.

La marque des ténèbres chauffa brusquement et lui arracha une grimace.

- Que veut-il encore ? soupira-t-il avant de finir son verre.

Il posa la coupe sur la table basse et se leva en se frottant le bras.

- Navré de devoir écourter mais on m'appelle… Merci pour le verre, Minerva.

- La bouteille n'est pas vide.

- Demain même heure si ça vous convient.

Minerva acquiesça et Rogue quitta rapidement les appartements de sa collègue. Il se dépêcha de descendre les marches et courut à travers le parc. Il poussa brusquement les grilles en fer forgé du collège et il avait transplané avant qu'elles se referment.

* * *

Rogue s'éloigna vivement de Dumbledore, les mains parcourues de tremblements incontrôlables. Il avait chaud, sa vision était trouble, sa respiration saccadée. Il n'avait qu'une envie : abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas. Il refusait de tuer Dumbledore. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il pénétra dans le château et se dirigea vers son bureau. A ce moment précis, ses cachots lui manquaient. Il s'y était toujours senti en sécurité. Son nouveau bureau, avec ses grandes fenêtres, lui paraissait oppressant. Il savait que c'était un sentiment incongru, mais n'arrivait pas à lutter contre.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser l'émotion le submerger.

« Détends-toi, Sage. Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. » murmura la Source.

A 23 heures, il saurait. Le Directeur lui avait demandé de passer le voir et avait promis de tout lui révéler. Ses mains tremblèrent une nouvelle fois, d'excitation et de peur. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Dans quelle situation inextricable allait-il se fourrer en détenant ces informations ? Comment allait-il pouvoir les cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions, et le mangemort se composa rapidement un visage dénué d'expression.

- Entrez ! aboya-t-il.

Minerva pénétra dans la pièce et ferma doucement le panneau de bois derrière elle.

- Vous avez un tic nerveux pratiquement imperceptible au coin de l'œil gauche. Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Aussi, je vous dispense de faire semblant d'avoir de la sympathie pour moi. Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations.

- Rassurez-vous, je suis très mauvaise comédienne.

Rogue roula des yeux et passa une main sur son visage blafard.

- Que voulez-vous ? soupira-t-il, las.

- Comprendre ce qui vous trouble autant serait une bonne entrée en matière, proposa McGonagall en s'asseyant sans attendre d'y être invitée.

- Vous savez que notre aimable Directeur rechigne à mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Aussi, je ne peux vous expliquer la situation.

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

- Une catastrophe en perspective donc. Albus a toujours eu le don de jouer seul sur plus d'un échiquier, laissant ses alliés se débattre dans le brouillard.

Le Sage observa son homologue rouge et or, cette femme qu'il respectait, et qui allait prochainement le haïr. Il sentit une main glaciale enserrer son cœur. Il avait l'habitude d'être détesté par ses semblables. Mais McGonagall avait toujours été juste avec lui, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, alors qu'il était l'élève vert et argent qui passait son temps plongé dans des recueils de magie noire.

- Parfaitement résumé, professeur McGonagall.

- L'art de la métamorphose oblige à être précis, sourit l'animagus avant de redevenir sérieuse. Severus, j'aimerais que vous envisagiez … la possibilité de demander conseil si cela s'avère nécessaire. Voldemort affermit ses positions et les jours à venir s'annoncent de plus en plus sombres. Ne restez pas isolé, conclut-elle en se levant.

- Minerva... Sachez juste que... Quoi qu'il se passe, souvenez-vous que je suis du bon côté, murmura Rogue, une boule dans la gorge.

- S'il n'y a qu'une autre personne à part Albus qui le croit, je suis celle-là, mais…quelque chose me dit que je devrais m'inquiéter.

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas. Il se massa les tempes, sentant le mal de tête poindre.

- Changeons de sujet... Comment va Miss Granger ?

- Depuis le temps, je me dis que vous regrettez vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard !

- Effectivement, cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour moi... murmura le Directeur des vert et argent. Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, professeur. Merci d'être passée.

Minerva eut un instant l'intention de rajouter quelque chose, mais l'expression fatiguée du maitre des potions l'en dissuada.

- Bonsoir Severus.

La directrice-adjointe quitta la pièce et Rogue soupira gravement.

- D'ici quelques semaines, elle jouera aux fléchettes sur mon portrait...

* * *

Severus n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il prit un virage très serré et faillit percuter un mur. Alors qu'il reprenait sa course, la voix de la Source se faisait plus pressante dans son esprit.

"Dépêche-toi ! Ils sont incontrôlables !" s'exclama vivement l'Origine de toutes magies.

"Je suis presque arrivé..." répliqua le Sage.

" Accélère ! Malefoy va... Mais qui lui a appris à lancer des impardonnables ?"

Le cœur de Rogue rata un battement. Si Drago est attrapé à utiliser ce type de sort, il finira immédiatement à Azkaban.

"Source ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Potter a répliqué. Magie noire. Il y a du sang partout."

Le maître des potions vit enfin la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage et accéléra. Il poussa rapidement le panneau de bois et ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps ensanglanté de Malefoy.

"Sectumsempra." murmura la Source.

"J'ai vu !" rétorqua sèchement le directeur de Serpentard en poussant brutalement le Gryffondor pour se pencher sur son filleul.

Il tira sa baguette de sa manche et, tout en marmonnant une incantation, la passa le long des profondes blessures que le sortilège avait causé.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il, alors que le flot de sang se tarissait.

"Je discutais avec Malefoy pour le convaincre de ne pas tuer Dumbledore quand Potter a débarqué. Ton élève est devenu fou et l'a attaqué. Potter n'a fait que se défendre. Albus a fait un très bon calcul. Drago doit s'emparer de la baguette de sureau et..."

"Ce n'est pas le moment !" rugit Severus. "Un élève est blessé et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de... Un peu de compassion !"

"Tu verras cela avec Granger quand elle sera moi. Je suis une boule de magie. Les sentiments humains, très peu pour moi !" rétorqua la Source, vexée.

Rogue ignora la voix dans sa tête et aida Drago à se relever.

- Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie. Il restera peut-être des cicatrices mais, si vous prenez tout de suite du dictame, on peut l'éviter... venez...

Atteignant la porte des toilettes, il laissa la rage qui le consumait s'exprimer.

- Vous, Potter, vous m'attendez ici.

"Ne passe pas tes nerfs sur ce garçon, Severus." ordonna la Source.

"Tout est de votre faute ! Vous pouvez empêchez ça ! Vous pourriez tuer Voldemort d'un battement de cils ! Au lieu de ça vous..." s'étouffa le mangemort, ivre de colère.

"Ca suffit, Sage !" tonna l'Origine de toutes magies.

" Non ! Potter va mourir, Malefoy se fera tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Combien de morts faudra-t-il avant que vous n'interveniez ?"

"Calme-toi, Severus. Emmène ton élève à l'infirmerie, donne une punition à Potter et ensuite, rends-toi sur Avalon. Promis, je t'expliquerai ce que je sais et ce que je prévois."

"Il est temps..." gronda Rogue en aidant Drago à marcher.

Le jeune homme était livide et balbutiait des bribes de phrases sans queue ni tête.

"Pouvez-vous dépêcher Aliénor discrètement ?" demanda le maître des potions.

"Elle est déjà sur place. Dès que Pomfresh aura le dos tourné, notre enchanteresse activera sa magie." maugréa la Source.

"Merci..."

"Je suis plutôt sympa, comme grosse boule de magie tyrannique." grommela l'Origine de toutes magies.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	8. Académie de mangemorts

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Changement d'uploader ce soir, Link batifole ! Voici tout de même le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, Linket moi vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Académie de mangemorts**

Severus était assis à son bureau et tentait désespérément d'apaiser sa respiration. L'angoisse lui tiraillait les tripes, ses mains tremblaient et le fait que Mimi Geignarde fassent les cents pas dans son bureau ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

- C'est ce soir... murmura-t-elle gravement.

- Dumbledore et Potter sont partis il y a un peu plus de deux heures. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix patrouillent dans les couloirs. Je ne sais pas comment Malefoy compte s'y prendre, mais il échouera, répondit nerveusement le Sage, une boule dans la gorge.

- Ce garçon est malheureusement plein de ressources, rétorqua doucement la Source.

Elle se raidit et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- On vient... chuchota-t-elle en se dématérialisant.

"Mais je reste avec toi..." ajouta-t-elle dans l'esprit de son Conseiller.

Rogue acquiesça avant que la porte de son bureau ne s'ouvre en grand. Flitwick apparut, blême, une expression de panique sur le visage.

- Minerva m'envoie vous chercher ! Les mangemorts ont envahi le château ! On a besoin d'aide ! s'exclama vivement le professeur de sortilège, sa voix inhabituellement suraiguë.

"Maintenant Sage." ordonna doucement la Source.

Rogue tira rapidement sa baguette de sa manche et agita le poignet. Un trait de lumière rouge frappa de plein fouet Filius qui s'écroula sur le sol. Le neuvième sage se leva, contourna son bureau, enjamba son collègue et gagna le couloir. Il remarqua deux silhouettes se diriger vers lui et plissa les yeux. Granger et Lovegood.

"Merde..."

"Trouve un mensonge, vite !" conseilla la Source.

- Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, commença-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Je vais vous demander de gagner mon bureau dans le calme. Le château étant attaqué, vous y serez en sécurité. Le professeur Flitwick s'est évanoui. Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de lui.

- Bien professeur, répondit la Gryffondor, pâle comme un cadavre.

- Enfermez-vous, je vais aider mes collègues à faire sortir nos agresseurs, conclut-il en s'éloignant de son pas vif, sa baguette à la main.

"Gagne les étages. Tes petits camarades tentent d'accéder à la tour d'astronomie." murmura l'Origine de toutes magies.

"Je compte sur vous pour que personne ne soit blessé." grinça Rogue alors que les bruits des combats se faisaient entendre au loin.

"Je peux seulement te promettre qu'il n'y aura aucun mort du côté de l'Ordre." se contenta de répondre sa Créatrice. "Il faut que ça reste crédible, tout de même."

Severus retint une injure et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts, sa robe noire voltigeant derrière lui. Il arriva dans un grand couloir et remarqua Gibbon, allongé sur le sol, les yeux ouverts dans la mort. A quelques pas de là, Bill Weasley semblait inanimé, le visage lacéré. L'œuvre de Greyback. Quelques élèves et les professeurs se battaient contre les mangemorts. Rogue avisa immédiatement Minerva McGonagall qui semblait danser pour éviter les sortilèges.

"Ma Source... Dois-je..." commença le Sage.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Merlin, Chaka et Lancelot sont sur place. Il ne leur arrivera rien. Continue ta route."

Rogue allongea le pas et traversa le couloir à toute allure. Il franchit la barrière invisible menant à la tour d'astronomie et gravit les quelques marches le séparant de sa mission.

Arrivé en haut de la tour, ses yeux balayèrent la scène, allant de Dumbledore jusqu'aux mangemorts.

- Nous avons un problème Rogue, dit Amycus. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de...

- Severus... murmura Albus, d'un ton suppliant.

"Je... je ne peux pas..." pensa le Sage avec amertume.

"Tu le dois, Sage. Il est mourant. Tu peux lui apporter la libération. Si tu ne le fais pas, Greyback ou Lestrange s'en occuperont et imagine ce qu'il va lui arriver. Toi seul peux lui apporter une mort rapide, indolore et digne." répliqua doucement la Source.

Rogue s'avança sans un mot et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les autres mangemorts reculèrent, intimidés.

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Il m'a donné une seconde chance..."

"Tu vas le faire !" ordonna la Source, furieuse. "Ne m'oblige pas à prendre possession de ton corps !"

"Je ne tuerai pas Dumbledore !" s'écria vivement Severus.

"Sage ! Obéis !"

L'expression du visage du maître des potions changea, la répugnance et la haine creusaient ses traits rudes.

- Severus... S'il vous plaît... gémit Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Serpentard leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur le vieux sorcier.

- Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama-t-il avant de regretter aussitôt ses paroles.

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et Severus aurait donné sa vie pour s'interposer entre le maléfice et Dumbledore. Il ferma son esprit et se retint de pleurer. Il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer une seule émotion, ainsi entouré de mangemorts, sinon il était condamné. Aussi, le visage vide, la mort dans l'âme, il regarda le corps de Dumbledore basculer dans le vide et disparaître dans l'obscurité.

"C'est le moment de partir..." chuchota la Source.

- Vite, filons d'ici, dit Rogue, la voix légèrement rauque.

Il attrapa Malefoy par la peau du cou et tous deux franchirent la barrière invisible, aussitôt suivis par les autres fidèles de Voldemort.

Le maître des potions gagna le couloir où les combats faisaient rage. Il slaloma entre les sorciers, entraînant Malefoy avec lui.

- C'est fini, il faut partir, maintenant ! s'écria-t-il pour couvrir les bruits de la bataille.

- L'accès à la salle sur demande est bloqué, fit remarquer Drago d'une voix tremblante.

- Passons par le parc, grogna Rogue.

Le professeur et son élève dévalèrent à la hâte les escaliers pour atteindre le hall qu'ils traversèrent sans se retourner. Une fois sur le perron, ils sautèrent les quelques marches et coururent dans l'herbe en direction du portail du collège. L'air froid de la nuit brûlait les poumons du Sage tandis que Malefoy haletait. Hagrid surgit hors de sa cabane mais le maître des potions n'en avait cure. Le demi géant ne risquait rien, la Source avait promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de mort du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Un jet de lumière rouge frôla ses cheveux et Rogue tressaillit.

"C'est Potter." le prévint l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Courez, Drago ! s'exclama-t-il avant de faire volte-face.

Rogue dévisagea le Gryffondor qui le regardait avec une haine non dissimulée et tous deux levèrent leur baguette en même temps.

- Endol... commença Potter mais Severus para rapidement le maléfice, projetant son adversaire en arrière sans lui laisser le temps de finir son incantation.

"Vas-y doucement, ce n'est qu'un enfant." chuchota la Source.

"Je sais, mais je dois donner l'illusion."

Potter se releva et brandit une nouvelle fois la fine tige de bois qu'il serrait dans sa main.

- Endol...

Severus l'interrompit une nouvelle fois et ricana.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables, Potter ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des flammes qui léchaient la cabane d'Hagrid. Vous n'avez ni l'audace, ni la capacité.

- Incarc... gronda le Gryffondor mais le Sage dévia le sort d'un geste désinvolte du poignet. Battez-vous ! Battez-vous, espèce de lâche...

Ce mot fit écho dans l'esprit du directeur de Serpentard. Il perdit son sang froid et ses doigts se contractèrent sur sa baguette.

"Calme-toi, Severus, je t'en conjure !" le supplia la Source.

- Vous m'avez traité de lâche, Potter ? hurla Rogue. Lorsque votre père m'attaquait, c'était toujours à quatre contre un, alors je me demande comment vous l'appelleriez, lui ?

- Stupé...

- Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter ! se moqua Rogue avec un plaisir évident. Et toi, maintenant, viens ! lança-t-il au gigantesque mangemort qui se trouvait derrière le jeune Gryffondor. Il est temps de partir d'ici, avant que les gens du ministère arrivent...

- Impedi... commença Harry.

Un mangemort lança un sortilège au rouge et or qui s'écroula dans l'herbe.

"Sage, fais quelque chose ! Tempère l'ardeur de tes camarades !" gronda l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Non ! rugit Severus. Avez-vous oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous-en d'ici ! Filez !

Le maître des potions se concentra et pénétra l'esprit du jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Pendant ce temps, des mangemorts lui obéirent et se dirigèrent en courant vers les grilles du château pour transplaner.

- Non, Potter ! s'écria Rogue alors qu'il vit dans l'esprit du jeune homme que ce dernier voulait lui jeter un sort.

Il agit aussitôt et le Survivant se trouva une fois de plus projeté durement sur le sol. Sa baguette vola pour retomber quelque part sur l'herbe.

- Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés, moi, le Prince de Sang-mêlé ! Et vous voudriez retourner mes inventions contre moi, comme votre ignoble père, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez... Non !

D'un geste souple du poignet, il empêcha que le jeune homme récupère sa baguette et il le toisa du regard, la colère brillant dans ses yeux.

- Alors, tuez-moi, répliqua le Gryffondor. Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche...

- NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LACHE ! hurla Severus.

La folie sembla s'emparer de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il n'avait jamais désiré la mort des Potter, pas plus que celle de Dumbledore. Il aurait voulu être mort à leur place. Maintenant, il devait vivre avec cette culpabilité qui le rongeait, qui le rendait fou.

"Respire Severus. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne comprend pas..."

"Je ne suis pas un lâche !"

Il leva sa baguette et lança un maléfice à Potter. Il concentra toute sa haine, toute sa colère dans le sort.

" ROGUE, NON !" s'écria la Source.

Mais le mangemort n'écoutait pas. Il tenait Potter en son pouvoir et l'image de James se superposa à celle d'Harry. Cependant, quelque chose fondit sur lui et des griffes acérées tentaient de l'agripper, de le lacérer.

Rogue reprit ses esprits et, voyant un hippogriffe l'attaquer, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

"J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, Sage. Ne me désobéis plus jamais !" fit la voix glaciale de la Source dans son esprit.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il franchit les grilles de Poudlard et transplana aussitôt. Arrivé sur le chemin de terre d'Avalon, il tomba à genoux pour reprendre son souffle. La pluie fouettait son visage, l'eau se mêlant aux larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva doucement la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Marylin.

La Sage se baissa et serra le mangemort dans ses bras. Elle le berça tendrement, sa main caressant ses cheveux mouillés.

- Je suis là... Tout ira bien...

Rogue ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son amante. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, écoutant les paroles réconfortantes de la Conseillère, avec un besoin désespéré de la croire.

* * *

Severus avait retiré tous les objets du bureau ovale du septième étage qui pouvaient lui rappeler son prédécesseur. Derrière lui, les anciens chefs d'établissement dormaient doucement, sauf Dumbledore qui l'observait avec gravité.

- Ils me détestent. Tous... sans exception, murmura Rogue, désemparé.

- Et encore, je trouve que Filius a été tout en retenu, répliqua posément Albus. Minerva ne sera pas aussi conciliante.

- Je ferai mieux de lui laisser la charge de diriger Poudlard.

- Non ! s'exclama sèchement l'ancien Directeur. Severus, vous m'avez promis il y a quelques mois de tout faire pour protéger les élèves ! Rappelez-vous, nous avions envisagé ce qui allait arriver. Et bien, vous y êtes. Et vous allez tenir votre parole !

- Oui, rétorqua froidement le Sage. Je vais m'assurer que les Carrow ne tuent pas les élèves et ensuite, je conduirai Potter comme un porc à l'abattoir. C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore fut dispensé de répondre. Quelques coups secs furent frappés à la porte et Rogue invita son visiteur à entrer. McGonagall pénétra dans le bureau, le visage fermé, le corps raide, et le mangemort lui indiqua d'un geste de la main un fauteuil en face de lui.

- Toujours aussi ponctuelle, professeur McGonagall. J'apprécie, commença Severus tandis que sa collègue s'asseyait. Je rencontre tous les professeurs avant la rentrée. Nous allons voir ensemble votre emploi du temps, le programme de vos cours et, en tant que directrice-adjointe, voir comment nous travaillerons ensemble.

- Ensemble ? Je ne vois pas, non.

Le nouveau Directeur ne releva pas et attrapa un parchemin posé sur un coin de son bureau.

- Je tenais à vous avertir que le Ministère venait de mettre au règlement de Poudlard l'utilisation des châtiments corporels, notamment l'usage du doloris. Sortilège qui sera à présent enseigné, ainsi que l'imperium, à partir de la troisième année, poursuivit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

L'animagus se raidit encore plus si c'était possible.

- J'en conclus qu'il faut embaucher une médicomage pour assister Pomfresh, augmenter le nombre de lits dans l'infirmerie, mais que bien sûr aucun moyen ne sera mis à disposition à ces fins. Ainsi, vous avez réussi à faire de Poudlard une académie de Mangemorts. Sachez d'ores et déjà que je soutiendrais tous les élèves, quelle que soit leur maison, qui refuseront de porter la marque.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, professeur McGonagall, fit doucereusement Severus avec un rictus.

Il se leva, croisa les mains dans son dos et se mit à faire quelques pas dans son bureau.

- Les Carrow voudront vous interroger et ils ne sont pas très... délicats. Aussi, je ne vous le demanderai qu'une fois, Minerva. Où sont Potter, Weasley et Granger ?

- Vous attendez sérieusement que je vous réponde, Professeur ? rétorqua McGonagall, acide.

- Si vous savez quelque chose, les Carrow arriveront à vous le faire dire. Autant vous confier à moi. Ce sera bien moins douloureux. Alors ?

La directrice-adjointe se leva et gagna la porte du bureau.

- Me confier à vous serait moins douloureux que quoi, Professeur Rogue ? La mort d'Albus ? La mainmise des sbires de Voldemort sur Poudlard ? Vous, finalement exécuteur de basses-œuvres ? Si vous en avez fini…

Rogue s'approcha vivement et posa sa main sur celle de sa collègue, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se pencha à son oreille et l'animagus sentait le souffle du mangemort sur sa joue.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit l'année dernière ? murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Des choses qui me laissent aujourd'hui un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais je comprends pourquoi vous avez ardemment désiré avoir Miss Granger chez les Serpentard. Elle serait sous votre contrôle et Potter et Weasley privés de leur réflexion pragmatique.

Le maître des potions ôta sa main et recula d'un pas. McGonagall en profita pour ouvrir la porte et quitta la pièce prestement. Rogue ferma derrière elle et s'adossa contre le panneau de bois.

- Je pensais qu'elle le prendrait plus mal, fit Dumbledore.

- Très amusant ! aboya Severus en traversant le bureau pour gagner ses appartements.

Mimi Geignarde l'attendait assise sur le canapé tout en feuilletant un livre.

- Je vous dérange ? gronda le Directeur de Poudlard.

- Je venais aux nouvelles, fit doucement la Source en fermant le livre.

- Comment va Marylin ? demanda le Sage en dégrafant sa robe de sorcier.

- Et bien, elle est toujours furieuse contre toi. Quelle idée as-tu eu de te rendre à Square Grimmaud pour pleurer sur une veille photo de Lily Potter ?

- Il fallait que j'évacue certaines choses pour aller de l'avant, grommela le mangemort.

- Je comprends. Mais tu peux imaginer qu'elle puisse être vexée. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! rétorqua-t-il, furieux.

- Dis plutôt que tu l'ignores. Demain, ça fera dix huit mois que vous avez échangé votre premier baiser. Alors, tu ferais mieux d'aller la trouver avec un magnifique bouquet de roses, si tu veux poursuivre avec elle.

Severus la toisa furieusement avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. La porte claqua, faisant sursauter l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Non mais franchement... marmonna la Source avant de se dématérialiser.

* * *

Rogue se massait les tempes du bout des doigts tout en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. Il se trouvait dans une situation impossible à gérer. D'un côté, les Carrow s'en donnaient à cœur joie à torturer les élèves et il ne pouvait pas leur demander d'arrêter sans griller sa couverture. De l'autre, ses anciens collègues ne semblaient pas enclins à l'écouter. Il avait demandé trois fois à Minerva de venir dans son bureau et la directrice de Gryffondor avait brillé par son absence.

Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira.

- Besoin d'aide, Severus ? proposa Dumbledore.

- McGonagall est une tête de mule, grommela le mangemort.

- Une Ecossaise, corrigea avec amusement Albus.

- Et bien, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Rogue se leva pour s'approcher de la cheminée. Il jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans l'âtre.

- Alecto ! dit-il sèchement.

Le visage d'une femme laide au possible apparut dans les flammes.

- Monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-elle.

- Amenez-moi le professeur McGonagall. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Faites-vous aider par Amycus, si besoin.

Le professeur d'étude des moldus acquiesça et le Directeur coupa la communication. Il retourna à son bureau et traita quelques papiers pour patienter. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la pièce. Minerva McGonagall apparut, l'air sévère, encadrée par les deux Carrow.

- Laissez-nous, merci, fit Rogue aux deux mangemorts.

Ces derniers sortirent aussitôt, laissant les deux anciens collègues en tête-à-tête. Rogue se leva et ouvrit la porte menant à ses appartements. Il fit signe à McGonagall de le suivre et s'engagea dans son salon. Il sortit deux verres et une bouteille d'un placard et la déboucha sous le regard noir de la directrice-adjointe qui était restée sur le pas de la porte.

- Whisky. Un verre ? proposa-t-il aimablement.

- Celui du condamné mené à l'échafaud ? Non merci. Autre chose ?

- Asseyez-vous, soupira Rogue en lui désignant un fauteuil.

Le professeur de métamorphose ignora la remarque et s'adossa contre le mur, près de la sortie.

"Il faut que tu te débrouilles pour lui faire passer ton message dans une phrase suffisamment subtile pour qu'elle capte ce que tu veux lui dire sans que les Carrow ne puissent comprendre s'ils usent de la légilimencie sur elle..." conseilla la Source.

"Je sais !" gronda Severus en se servant un verre.

"Il en va de la sécurité des élèves. La discipline ne peut plus être gérer par ces deux fous furieux !"

- Professeur McGonagall, commença Rogue, les Carrow ont trop à faire avec les manquements des élèves pour assurer pleinement leurs cours. J'aimerais que vous passiez le mot aux professeurs Flitwick et Chourave pour qu'ils surveillent mieux les élèves de leur maison. Et cette remarque s'applique également à vous.

- Faites donc les basses besognes vous-même.

"Tant pis pour la discrétion, ma Source. A vous de vous débrouiller pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles ne sachent rien."

Rogue attrapa vivement le bras de McGonagall.

- Vous voulez vraiment que des enfants soient torturés, Minerva ? murmura froidement l'ancien maître des potions. Faites en sorte que vos élèves ainsi que ceux de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle ne tombent pas entre les mains des Carrow.

- Cela vous importe maintenant ? Alors empêchez les sbires de Voldemort de leur apprendre des impardonnables que certains mangemorts en culottes courtes tentent de mettre en œuvre dans le dos de leurs camarades. Ca, ça serait vraiment efficace.

- Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de contrevenir aux ordres du Ministère, gronda Severus.

- Comme c'est dommage, grimaça l'animagus.

- Si je comprends bien, vous ne ferez rien pour m'aider...

Minerva devint blême et serra les poings pour éviter de tirer sa baguette de sa manche.

- Vous aider ? fulmina-t-elle. Il est grand temps de demander de l'aide maintenant que vous avez ouvert la boite de Pandore ! Combien de fois vous ai-je offert mon aide ? Pour quel résultat ? Qu'en feriez-vous aujourd'hui ? Je suis désolée, Monsieur le Directeur, mais vous avez créé le chaos en méjugeant les capacités de vos collègues lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée… avant la mort d'Albus.

- Sortez... murmura-t-il froidement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- SORTEZ ! hurla-t-il, perdant son self-control.

- Vous auriez dû y réfléchir avant, Professeur, quand je pouvais réellement faire la différence. Mais ne vous inquiétez plus de nos élèves, les personnes concernées sauront quoi faire.

Severus tira rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur la directrice-adjointe.

- Vous ne savez rien, professeur McGonagall. Ni Dumbledore ni Granger ne vous ont mis dans la confidence. Quittez immédiatement mes appartements avant que nous le regrettions tous les deux !

- Qu'est-ce que Miss Granger vient faire ici ? interrogea l'animagus en faisant fi de la baguette brandie par une main aux jointures blanchies.

Le Directeur de Poudlard tourna les talons et passa sans un mot dans la chambre à coucher. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire..." pensa-t-il amèrement.

"On va trouver, ne t'en fais pas." répondit la Source d'une voix apaisante. "Il suffit de mettre nos deux esprits brillants en commun."

* * *

La suite vendredi prochain ! En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	9. Le neuvième sage

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire ! Merci, merci et merci !

Trêve de blablas, voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le neuvième sage**

Severus apparut aux grilles de Poudlard et souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il venait de déposer l'épée de Gryffondor conformément aux consignes de Dumbledore. Potter ne l'avait pas vu et avait suivi docilement la biche qui filait à travers la forêt pour se rendre au lac gelé. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de voir si Granger se portait bien. Aidé par la Source, il avait franchi sans encombre les sortilèges de protection lancés par la jeune femme et il l'avait observée quelques instants. La future Origine de toutes magies paraissait épuisée, triste, anxieuse et transie de froid.

Il n'avait pas repéré Weasley dans les environs. Le Gryffondor avait dû probablement fuir à la première difficulté.

« Ou au premier repas frugal… » songea Rogue en traversant le parc.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du perron, remarquant la silhouette de McGonagall. Le Directeur de Poudlard fourra les mains dans ses poches et se dépêcha de gagner les doubles portes.

- Bonsoir, Minerva, salua-t-il.

- Monsieur le Directeur, fit l'animagus avec un mouvement de la tête, sans s'écarter du chemin.

Severus contourna son adjointe pour gagner le hall. Cependant, en arrivant à sa hauteur, il ralentit le pas.

- Je l'ai vue. Elle va bien… murmura-t-il sans regarder le professeur de métamorphose.

- Pardon ? De qui êtes-vous entrain de parler ? Madame Malefoy que vous avez croisée au manoir de ce cher Lucius ?

Rogue s'arrêta et son regard ne quitta pas l'escalier devant lui.

- Miss Granger… Vous lui manquez… dit-il dans un souffle avant de se remettre en route.

Minerva chancela un instant.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Comment savez-vous que… comment l'avez-vous… elle est entre les mains de…

Severus fit demi-tour et s'approcha de sa collègue.

- Pour le moment, ils sont en sécurité. Mais ils sont dans un endroit souvent vérifié par la… milice du Ministère. Les rafleurs.

- Dans ce cas, il faut les aiguiller vers un autre secteur pour qu'ils relâchent leur surveillance. L'Ordre peut fomenter des troubles ailleurs. Dites-moi où.

- Ils sont sûrement déjà loin, à l'heure qu'il est. Et de toute façon, ils ont une quête à accomplir. Seuls. Si Dumbledore avait souhaité que vous les aidiez, il vous l'aurait demandé… Passez une bonne soirée, professeur.

- Vous ne manquez pas d'air, siffla McGonagall sans desserrer les dents.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Rassurez-vous, Minerva. Bientôt, je ne polluerai plus votre oxygène.

Il s'engagea dans les escaliers, fatigué de sa soirée et de la situation.

- Encore et toujours la fuite à ce que je vois ?

- A Poudlard, les murs ont des oreilles et certains professeurs, des tatouages. Pour votre sécurité, ne cherchez pas à trop en savoir. Croyez-moi.

- J'adore quand vous essayez de m'intimider. Chacun des Carrow s'y est essayé sans aucun succès. Le jour où un Anglais fera peur à un Ecossais n'est pas encore levé.

- Décidemment, vous ne comprenez pas… J'ai assez perdu mon temps pour aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit, Minerva.

Rogue grimpa rapidement les marches, une colère sourde s'emparant de lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Tu aimerais qu'elle comprenne sans que tu n'aies besoin de lui expliquer et qu'elle puisse t'aider. Tu as envie de quelqu'un qui te soutienne. Mais je suis là, et tu n'auras pas meilleure alliée que moi ! » s'enorgueillit la Source.

- Anglais imbécile et borné !

Le Directeur se retourna vivement et prit sur lui pour ne pas lui lancer un sort.

- Ecossaise stupide et bouchée ! Un macaque est plus subtil que vous !

Minerva eut un rictus mauvais.

- Effectivement, vous devez bien vous entendre avec les singes.

- C'est à se demander si Dumbledore a vraiment été votre professeur. Vous n'avez rien retenu de lui !

- Sans doute plus que vous ne le croyez. Mais vous êtes tellement suffisant que vous pensez encore pouvoir tout régler seul. Comme avec Albus.

Rogue dévala rapidement les marches, attrapa le bras de sa collègue et l'attira dans le parc.

- Vous voulez ma mort ? murmura-t-il froidement. Il y a des sujets que nous ne pouvons pas aborder dans l'enceinte du château. Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Ses doigts serraient fortement le poignet de McGonagall.

- Malheureusement, Professeur, vous n'abordez aucun sujet en aucun lieu avec moi, grimaça l'animagus en se dégageant d'un geste sec.

- Vous êtes entourée de legilimens et l'occlumencie est loin d'être votre point fort. Si je vous confie ce que je sais, nous serons tués dans l'heure ainsi que vos trois élèves en fuite. C'est ce que vous voulez, Minerva ? La mort de Miss Granger sur la conscience ? Ou celle de Potter ? Vous ne pourriez le supporter. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre avec le…

Il se tut et passa une main tremblante sur son visage livide. Les visages de Lily et James Potter, ainsi que celui de Dumbledore s'imposèrent à son esprit. Minerva posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Severus, j'en sais assez sur votre implication dans de nombreux domaines qui vous ferait mériter des doloris en chaine de la part de certain. Et pourtant, nul ne s'est emparé de ces informations. Je ne vous demande pas aujourd'hui de me dire ce que vous auriez dû me confier avant-hier. C'est trop tard. Et quoi que vous fassiez, je vous en voudrais de ne pas m'avoir considérée comme une alliée sur qui compter. Albus ou pas. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de connaître bien plus de choses pour aider les élèves, Poudlard, vous.

- Poudlard est en sécurité, malgré ce que vous pouvez en penser. Les élèves iront bien s'ils ne donnent pas aux Carrow l'occasion de les punir. Dites à Londubat de fuir.

- Pourquoi Londubat ? demanda la directrice de Gryffondor en faisant quelques pas.

Les Carrow veulent le faire taire. Définitivement.

- Je m'en occupe ce soir. Autre chose ?

- Il faut que les elfes de maison envoient discrètement des vivres à Alberfoth Dumbledore. Il s'occupe de nourrir les élèves qui ont investi la salle sur demande. Je compte sur vous pour donner les ordres. Vous comprendrez aisément que je ne peux m'en charger.

- Pourquoi envoyer les vivres à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour les faire y revenir ensuite ? demanda McGonagall en levant un sourcil.

- Parce que les Carrow surveillent l'accès à cette salle. Dumbledore a créé un passage entre son bar et la salle sur demande.

- Je comprends bien Severus, je ne suis pas stupide ! Mais les elfes n'ont pas besoin d'emprunter les couloirs pour se rendre dans une salle de Poudlard !

- Minerva, pouvez-vous faire ce que je vous demande sans tout remettre en cause ? s'exaspéra Rogue. Une dernière chose. Quand toute cette… agitation sera fini, veillez à ce que mon… tableau soit accroché avec ceux des anciens directeurs.

- Qu'ils fussent de bons ou de mauvais Directeurs, leurs portraits sont accrochés. Nul doute que le votre en fera partie, se renfrogna McGonagall.

Rogue tourna les talons et allait gagner le perron quand une idée s'imposa à son esprit.

- J'allais oublier le plus important. Quand Miss Granger reviendra, écoutez ce qu'elle a à vous dire en toute objectivité.

L'animagus regarda son collègue franchir les lourdes portes d'un pas vif sans plus se retourner.

- J'ai horreur des énigmes, bougonna-t-elle, des vôtres comme de celle d'Albus.

- Ravi de le savoir, ironisa Rogue. Continuez à me détester devant nos collègues. J'ai pris goût à ce petit jeu. Bonne soirée.

- Continuez comme ça et je n'aurai même pas besoin de me forcer.

Rogue haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

« Elle n'est vraiment pas commode. » susurra la Source avec amusement. « Je me demande ce que Granger lui trouve… »

* * *

Severus était occupé à relire un dossier quand la Source se matérialisa devant lui. Et le fait qu'elle avait emprunté l'apparence d'Hermione Granger adulte et non celle de Mimi Geignarde l'inquiéta grandement.

- C'est ce soir… Potter vient d'arriver, dit-elle gravement.

Rogue se leva et lissa ses robes noires. Il quitta ses appartements pour gagner son bureau et vérifia que tout était en ordre. La pensine était mise en évidence, Potter ne pourrait pas la manquer.

- Vous êtes bien pâle, Severus, fit remarquer Dumbledore. Un problème ?

En réponse à la question, sa marque des Ténèbres commença à le brûler. Alecto Carrow venait de repérer l'ennemi public numéro un : Harry Potter.

« Je ne reviendrai jamais dans ce bureau. » songea-t-il en observant une dernière fois les lieux, cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail.

« C'est… une certitude, Sage. Mais rappelle-toi : je serai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin. » murmura la Source d'un ton apaisant.

« Merci. » répondit Rogue, une boule dans la gorge.

- N'oubliez pas, Severus. Harry doit savoir la vérité avant de confronter Voldemort, rappela Dumbledore.

- Je m'en occupe, répliqua sèchement le mangemort avant de tourner les talons.

Il quitta le bureau ovale et dévala les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Chaque pas qu'il faisait le rapprochait de la mort. L'angoisse et la peur d'échouer s'insinuaient en lui, tel un poison contre lequel il n'y avait pas de remède. Et Potter éprouverait les mêmes sentiments d'ici quelques heures. Un garçon, à peine majeur, allait braver la mort, comme il le faisait lui, l'homme que le Gryffondor haïssait le plus au monde.

« Et à raison… » pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Il prit une forte respiration pour se calmer et s'avança sans bruit dans le couloir. Toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises au cours de sa vie surgirent dans son esprit et Rogue tenta de les chasser.

« Potter est dans la tour Serdaigle. Avec McGonagall. » précisa la Source.

- Il ne manquait plus qu'elle, pesta l'ancien maître des potions.

Il accéléra son allure et se dirigea vers la salle commune des bleus et bronze. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se dissimula derrière une armure et attendit, en essayant d'étouffer la nervosité qu'il ressentait. La personne s'arrêta en plein couloir et le silence se fit.

- Qui est là ? siffla McGonagall.

Rogue sortit de sa cachette et se mit face au professeur de métamorphose qui avait sa baguette tirée, prête à lancer des sorts.

- Où sont les Carrow ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Là où vous leur avez dit d'aller, j'imagine, répondit McGonagall.

Severus s'avança de quelques pas. Il sentait la magie de Potter mais n'arrivait pas à le voir.

« Une belle invention, cette cape d'invisibilité… » gloussa la Source.

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'Alecto avait appréhendé un intrus, poursuivit le mangemort.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous donner cette idée ?

Severus masqua un sourire narquois. Il désigna sa marque des Ténèbres et l'Origine de toutes magies protesta.

« Hey ! Je suis plus fiable comme source d'informations que ta mégère de sous-fifre de prof d'étude des moldus ! » s'offusqua sa Créatrice. « J'espère juste que ta collègue sera assez fine pour donner le change devant Potter et la Serdaigle qui l'accompagne. »

- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Vous autres, les mangemorts, vous avez vos propres moyens de communication, j'avais oublié.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était votre tour de patrouiller dans les couloirs, reprit Rogue.

- Vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

- Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien vous avoir sortie du lit à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

- J'ai cru entendre du bruit, répondit McGonagall.

« Apparemment, elle est intelligente. » s'amusa la Source. "Elle donne le change devant les deux élèves..."

- Vraiment ? Tout semble calme, pourtant. Avez-vous vu Harry Potter, Minerva ? Parce que si vous l'avez vu, je dois insister…

McGonagall agita rapidement sa baguette et Rogue para aussitôt. Il en oublia son environnement, les yeux rivés sur la fine tige de bois que manipulait avec dextérité l'Ecossaise. Severus dut se replier quand Chourave, Flitwick et Slughorn vinrent prêter main forte à la directrice de Gryffondor. Severus sauta par la fenêtre et fit un rapidement mouvement de poignet. Un vent magique se leva et le mangemort survola le parc pour atterrir souplement du côté des mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à donner l'assaut.

« Utiliser un sort que ce vermisseau de Voldemort t'a appri alors que je suis là… Tsss… » maugréa la Source.

« Désolé de vous décevoir. Mais il aurait été préjudiciable pour la suite des évènements que je m'écrase au sol. » rétorqua sèchement Severus.

« Et depuis tout le temps que tu traînes à Avalon, tu n'as pas demandé à Rose de t'enseigner l'art animagi ? »

« Je laisse ça aux Gryffondors… »

* * *

Nagini surgit de sa cage et enroula son corps froid couvert d'écailles autour de Severus. Le mangemort, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, n'eut le temps de réagir. La gueule du serpent s'ouvrit en grand et les longs crochets se plongèrent dans le cou du Directeur de Poudlard. Un long hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge sans que Rogue ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n'avait pas mal, ne ressentait rien.

« C'est pour donner le change. Détends-toi, Sage. » fit doucement la Source.

Alors que le sang coulait abondement de sa blessure, le reptile le tenant étroitement serré, Rogue fut surpris de sentir une chaleur réconfortante envahir son corps.

« Garde les yeux ouverts, ne t'endors pas. Résiste. Potter va bientôt récupérer tes souvenirs. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda le mangemort qui sentait la vie qui le fuyait.

« Je t'emmènerai sur Avalon. N'aies pas peur. » répondit l'Origine de toutes magies.

« Je suis là, avec toi. Tout va bien se passer… » ajouta Marylin.

Nagini desserra sa prise et l'ancien maître des potions s'écroula sur le sol. Il n'eut pas conscience de Voldemort qui quittait la cabane en compagnie de son serpent. Il était aux portes de la mort et résistait pour ne pas abandonner. D'ici quelques minutes, après avoir accompli sa mission, il embrasserait une nouvelle existence, éternelle, aux côtés de la Source.

Potter apparut dans son champ de vision et Rogue lui agrippa vivement la main.

- Prenez-les… maintenant… balbutia-t-il en parlant de ses souvenirs qu'il sentait s'échapper, se mêlant au sang qui s'écoulait.

L'Origine de toutes magies, sous l'apparence de Granger, se matérialisa entre lui et Potter et lui sourit tendrement.

- Regardez-moi… murmura Rogue en plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes.

La Source se pencha sur lui et posa sa main translucide sur sa joue.

- Je suis avec toi… Il est temps de passer de l'autre côté. Tu ne sentiras rien.

Rogue eut une dernière respiration saccadée et sa magie quitta son corps. La Source effleura de l'index le pouvoir pour lui donner forme humaine. La puissance se mua lentement et l'image éthérée de Rogue apparut près de son cadavre.

- Bienvenue, neuvième sage, dit l'Origine de toutes magies avec bienveillance.

- Merci. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, ma mission est accomplie. Vous pouvez m'accompagner sur Avalon, marmonna Rogue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La Source acquiesça.

- Je te dépose. Je dois encore m'occuper de deux trois choses à Poudlard.

- Avec Granger ?

- Oui. J'ai un rêve à lui faire vivre…

La Créatrice prit la main de son Conseiller et tous deux se dématérialisèrent tandis que les trois Gryffondors quittaient la cabane, abandonnant la dépouille du Directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

La Source se promenait, invisible, dans les ruines de Poudlard. Les assiégés soignaient leurs blessés dans la grande salle et les pleurs entrecoupaient le silence pesant.

« Ils n'y arriveront jamais. Une vingtaine d'adulte et des gamins contre des centaines de mangemorts… »

L'Origine de toutes magies se raidit en sentant un pouvoir sombre et puissant qui s'activait dans la forêt.

« Et ce n'est pas Voldemort… » songea-t-elle en analysant la puissance qui lui était étrangement familière.

- Bon, je vais une fois de plus me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Conseillers, venez à moi !

Vingt silhouettes éthérées apparurent dans le hall et Severus jeta un regard navré aux doubles portes qui n'étaient plus qu'un tas de bois.

- Voldemort et ses troupes marchent sur Poudlard. Je veux que vous prêtiez main forte à l'Ordre du Phénix sans vous faire voir. Utilisez des sorts simples et veillez à ce que personne ne meure. Voldemort a déjà fait trop de victimes.

- Bien ma Source, répondit Aliénor en s'inclinant.

- Et je m'occupe personnellement d'Hermione Granger. Déployez-vous aux endroits stratégiques et attendez le début des hostilités pour vous mêler à la bataille.

Les Sages et les Hauts acquiescèrent et disparurent les uns après les autres. La Source se rendit dans la grande salle et s'approcha d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière tentait de consoler Ronald Weasley qui pleurait, son regard ne quittant pas le corps de son frère Fred.

McGonagall était dans un coin et se faisait soigner par Pomfresh. L'Ecossaise avait plusieurs coupures sur le visage et semblait être agacée que l'infirmière mette autant de temps à la remettre sur pied. Soudain, la voix aigüe et glaciale de Voldemort se fit entendre. L'Origine de toutes magies ne prêta pas attention au discours du sorcier, se contentant de suivre Granger qui se rendait avec les autres dans le parc.

« Conseillers, tenez-vous prêt… » murmura la Source en observant les forces en présence.

Londubat s'avança vers Voldemort avec le Choixpeau dans les mains. Elle cligna des yeux et sourit alors que l'épée de Gryffondor se matérialisa dans l'artefact magique que tenait le jeune homme.

« Ca, c'est pour le dernier horcruxe… » pensa-t-elle en slalomant entre les élèves, pour se tenir derrière la future Source.

Et quand Neville décapita d'un geste précis la tête de Nagini, la guerre reprit. Les Conseillers s'engagèrent dans la lutte et l'Origine de toutes magies suivit le moindre mouvement d'Hermione Granger. Aussi, quand la Gryffondor reçut un sort de Bellatrix Lestrange et qu'elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente, la mère de tous les sorciers se pencha sur elle et posa sa main sur son front.

« Ton apprentissage commence maintenant, future Source… »

* * *

Hermione Granger se trouvait dans le noir mais n'en avait cure. Elle était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Les souvenirs que venait de lui faire partager la Source faisaient la lumière sur sa scolarité et sur l'enchaînement des évènements ayant conduit à la bataille de Poudlard.

- Ainsi donc, Rogue n'est pas un traître… murmura-t-elle.

- Non. Il sera un de tes plus fidèles soutiens, répondit la voix éthérée de l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Et maintenant ? demanda l'enchanteresse. Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Tu es toujours dans le coma mais tu vas bientôt en sortir. Aussi, il faut que je te prépare pour la suite. Tu dois savoir que…

Elle se tut quelques instants et Hermione sentit une vive tension dans l'air.

- Les médicomages te réveillent. Pour une fois qu'ils sont efficaces… grommela la Source. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dérouler tout le film de l'histoire d'Avalon. Dès que tu peux, va dans la caverne dans la forêt de l'île. Tu dois impérativement trouver le…

Une vive lumière apparut, découpant l'obscurité et la blancheur lumineuse commença à chasser progressivement les ténèbres.

- Le quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Retiens une chose et ne l'oublie jamais : ce que tu as donné, tu peux le reprendre.

La voix de la Source n'était plus qu'un murmure lointain.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? insista l'enchanteresse. Source ? Source !

La lumière sembla éclater, inondant l'espace, et Hermione se sentit tomber en arrière. La vitesse était vertigineuse et, au moment où elle pensait percuter le sol, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de ce tome et de cette trilogie ! En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	10. La fin d'un rêve

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, Sygui et moi sommes comblées ! Merci, merci et merci !

Avec un peu d'avance pour Noël, voici le tout dernier chapitre de la trilogie des Origines. En espérant que la fin vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La fin d'un rêve**

"Ce que tu as donné, tu peux le reprendre."

Hermione se réveilla dans une pièce très lumineuse. Trop lumineuse. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors que sa main droite se plaquait sur ses paupières pour atténuer la lumière blanche aveuglante.

- Miss Granger ? Ouvrez les yeux… Tout va bien.

La brune se risqua à jeter un rapide coup d'œil et remarqua une femme en blouse blanche penchée sur elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

- Je suis le docteur Parkson. Vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit, hébétée.

- A Sainte Mangouste ? Comment ça ? Ce n'est…

La médicomage leva la main pour qu'elle se taise.

- Bellatrix Lestrange vous a lancé un mauvais sort pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Nous avons cru un moment que vous ne vous réveillerez pas. Trois jours que vous dormez.

- La bataille de Poudlard ? répéta Hermione. Mais… On est quel jour ? De quelle année ?

- Le 6 mai 1998, répondit le docteur Parkson en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais vous examiner. Il semblerait que vous ayez un problème de mémoire.

La brune se laissa faire et, quelques minutes plus tard, la médicomage sembla rassurée.

- Juste une légère conséquence de votre choc. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Bien, il y a des gens qui meurent d'envie de vous voir, dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione avisa son image qui se reflétait dans la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était… jeune. Elle sentit un malaise l'envahir, une peur ancrée au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle était de retour dans une vie dont elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle était à l'époque. Une effroyable Miss Je Sais Tout, la première de la classe. Elle n'avait que peu d'amis dont…

- Harry Potter… marmonna-t-elle, une boule au ventre.

Le Survivant. Il l'était dans cette vie. Il était même celui qui avait vaincu. Comment allait-elle pouvoir renouer… non, continuer une amitié avec un homme qu'elle détestait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle gémit et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Elle se sentait confuse, abattue. Etait-elle encore en train de rêver ?

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre à cette question. Ron Weasley entra dans la chambre, un large sourire illuminant son visage fatigué. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant son amie réveillée.

- Salut ! dit-il gauchement en s'approchant du lit.

Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la brune qui recula brusquement la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria Hermione en posant sa main sous le cou du roux pour le maintenir à distance.

- Comment ça ? bégaya Ron. On… on s'est embrassé… pendant la bataille… Je croyais que toi et moi…

La respiration de la brune s'accéléra brusquement. Elle se sentit prise d'un vertige et se rallongea sur son lit. Elle se souvenait de ce baiser qui avait eu lieu. C'était il y avait si longtemps. Et le visage de Minerva envahit son esprit. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle qui avait pénétré dans la chambre ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule, murmura la brune, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Rien n'était à sa place dans cette existence. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui n'y était plus ?

- Mais… Hermione, je… murmura le roux.

- Ron, il n'y aura pas de toi et moi. Jamais, fit-elle en retenant un haut le cœur.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas encore… commença le Gryffondor.

- Non. Je vais parfaitement bien, assura-t-elle. Désolée, Ron, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Jamais nous ne serons ensemble.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard triste, son visage ayant brusquement pâli. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il serra les poings, détourna le regard et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et retint les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'écouler. La sombre réalité lui tomba dessus. Ses deux existences en tant qu'enchanteresse et que Source n'étaient pas.

- Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Les Sages, les Hauts, l'Origine de toutes magies ? balbutia-t-elle alors que son cœur plongeait dans sa poitrine.

Sa vie avec Minerva ? Pourtant, cela avait semblé si réel…

« C'est le propre d'un rêve… » songea-t-elle avec amertume et désillusion.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Elle observa ses mains, regarda son corps, celui d'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Mais elle ne se sentait pas comme telle. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécues – rêvées ?- l'avaient changée.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle leva une main tremblante et se concentra. Cinq minuscules boules de lumière blanche, à peine visibles, apparurent au bout de ses doigts. Elle se concentra pour les faire grossir mais n'y parvint pas.

Elle interrompit son sort alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

- C'est déjà quelque chose… soupira-t-elle.

« Source ? Tu es là ? » appela-t-elle dans son esprit.

Elle attendit impatiemment mais, au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était seule.

- Ces rêves sont vrais, j'en suis certaine. Dans ma première vie, je ne savais pas faire de magie sans baguette. Et j'ignorais l'existence de ce sort. Il faut que je sache, marmonna la Gryffondor.

Elle repoussa brusquement les draps et se leva difficilement. La pièce tanguait sous ses yeux et elle s'accrocha à la table de chevet. Son esprit s'embrouillait alors qu'elle cherchait ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce qui est réel et ne l'est pas ? » se demanda-t-elle inlassablement en fouillant la pièce.

Elle finit par trouver dans un placard ses vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang. Elle les passa, noua les lacets de ses chaussures et quitta d'un pas mal assuré sa chambre. Dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui tenait dans ses bras Ginny.

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? lança le jeune homme, visiblement réjoui de la voir.

La brune déglutit et tenta de contenir la vague de colère qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire semblant avec Potter. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux. Remarquant le silence gêné de la brune, Ginny se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es toute pâle et tu tiens à peine debout. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, dit-elle doucement.

- Non… Je dois y aller, rétorqua Hermione en la repoussant gentiment.

- Mais où ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe. Hermione, sois raisonnable. Tu n'es pas en état.

La brune ne répondit pas et s'éloigna en direction de l'aire de transplanage. Elle devait trouver Minerva. Peut-être que sa femme… non, son professeur savait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait fait ce rêve ?

Elle secoua la tête et se mordit une fois de plus les lèvres. Il n'y avait que peu de chance. Arrivée devant les ascenseurs, elle avisa deux seaux qui étaient posés près d'un chariot de nettoyage. Alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton, une idée se forma dans son esprit. Regardant autour d'elle et ne remarquant que des patients accompagnés de leur famille, elle se saisit des anses et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Une fois dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle gagna l'entrée et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans les Highlands.

- Si ce que je cherche n'existe pas, je me fais interner chez les fous… murmura-t-elle en pénétrant dans une grotte.

Elle avança précautionneusement dans l'obscurité, pour déboucher dans une large cavité. A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait une grande étendue d'eau. Sentant son pouls battre dans ses tempes, elle s'en approcha vivement et s'agenouilla pour remplir les seaux.

- Bonjour… fit une voix rauque dans l'obscurité.

- Bonjour Horgar. Vous m'excuserez, je suis pressée, je n'ai pas le temps de boire le thé, fit la jeune femme.

- Mais que… commença le troll.

- Je repasserai vous voir plus tard. Merci pour l'eau !

Et sur ces mots, Hermione souleva les deux seaux remplis et transplana.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall regardait, navrée, la façade endommagée de Poudlard. Des pans de mur entiers avaient été détruits. Et ce n'était que l'extérieur. Les doubles portes n'étaient plus que des morceaux de bois, le parc ressemblait à une tranchée de Verdun et le saule cogneur avait été déraciné.

- Des mois de travail pour remettre le tout en état… soupira-t-elle, la mort dans l'âme.

Néanmoins, elle était heureuse et soulagée que la guerre soit finie. Voldemort avait été défait par Harry Potter, la plupart des élèves avaient survécu. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en songeant à ceux qui été morts. Fred Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Severus… L'ancien mangemort n'avait jamais été du côté de Voldemort. Il avait toujours œuvré sous les ordres de Dumbledore et la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard regrettait à présent leurs nombreuses disputes.

Elle écrasa une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et allait gagner l'intérieur du collège quand un halètement se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Hermione Granger marchait dans sa direction, portant deux seaux visiblement trop lourds pour elle. Les vêtements de la jeune femme étaient déchirés, tâchés de sang, et son ancienne élève semblait plus pâle et désorientée que jamais.

- Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être à Sainte Mangouste ? lança le professeur, son regard exprimant un immense soulagement de la voir vivante.

La brune s'arrêta à quelques pas de la Directrice et posa ses seaux. Elle essuya d'un revers de la manche les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et observa d'un œil critique son professeur.

- Miss Granger, vous allez bien ? demanda McGonagall, inquiète du comportement étrange de la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se saisit d'un seau et en vida le contenu en le lançant sur l'animagus. La douche glacée tira un cri de surprise à cette dernière.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? aboya-t-elle, le visage et les cheveux ruisselants d'eau.

- J'ai bien fait d'en prendre un deuxième… marmonna la préfète en attrapant l'anse du second seau.

Le professeur de métamorphose n'eut le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'elle fut de nouveau douchée. Elle s'approcha vivement de son élève, des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle avait froid, ses vêtements étaient trempés et elle leva la main pour l'abattre sur la joue de la brune. Cependant, elle suspendit son geste, remarquant que sa peau avait… rajeuni ?

Hermione, quant à elle, contemplait la femme devant elle. Son visage était lisse, jeune. Ses yeux verts reflétaient une colère froide qui laissa rapidement place à la stupeur.

- Le quart de siècle te va à ravir, dit doucement la brune.

- Le quart de quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… commença McGonagall.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Hermione avait franchi les derniers pas qui les séparaient, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Elle passa ses bras autour des hanches de l'animagus et la serra contre elle.

Minerva se raidit dans l'étreinte et repoussa doucement la jeune femme qui n'avait visiblement pas toute sa tête.

- Miss Granger, je pense que vous vous égarez. Je peux comprendre votre joie d'être... vivante malgré les épreuves, mais je suis votre professeur, et vous ne pouvez pas ...

L'animagus dévisageait son élève, inquiète de la lueur intense qui brillait dans le regard noisette.

- En revanche, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez lancé ces seaux d'eau à la tête ! continua-telle en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence ? demanda Hermione. Histoire que la situation entre nous soit un peu moins bizarre qu'elle n'y paraisse. Et tu n'es plus mon professeur, Minerva ! Maintenant que j'ai répondu, puis-je t'embrasser ?

Minerva continua à tenir la jeune femme à distance.

- La Fontaine de Jouvence ? répondit-elle interloquée. Et quelle situation entre nous ? Asseyez-vous, je vais appeler Pomfresh.

- Non ! répliqua Hermione. Je vais bien. Parfaitement bien. Peux-tu arrêter de réfléchir et écouter ton cœur de temps à autre ?

Minerva ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Miss Granger, ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens… répondit l'animagus en secouant la tête. Les médicomages de Sainte Magouste vous ont-ils dit par quel sort vous avez été atteinte ?

- Je ne suis pas malade ! rétorqua Hermione, agitée, exaspérée de devoir expliquer ce qui était l'évidence. J'ai fais un rêve… qui n'en était pas un finalement… Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Tout est confus. Qu'est-ce qui est réel et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ?

Hermione passa une main sur son visage et sentait qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

- Tu étais ma Guide, j'étais la neuvième sage. Il y avait Merlin, Marylin, Aliénor… Et Rose, notre fille, la dixième sage, le Maître des chimères ! Nous avions une maison à Avalon, juste à côté de la forge de Culann. Et pendant des siècles, nous avons surveillé l'humanité, ensemble ! Parce que j'étais la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies. Non, pas l'imparfait. Je suis toujours la Source.

Elle fut prise d'un léger vertige et s'accrocha au bras de McGonagall.

- Hermione, fit l'animagus inquiète. Vous ne devriez pas vous énerver comme ça, vous êtes encore malade, constata-t-elle en passant sa main sur le front de son élève.

Elle stabilisa la Gryffondor de ses deux mains sur les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je vous propose de venir vous reposer dans mon bureau. On va appeler Pomfresh et tout ira bien. D'accord ?

- Comment faire pour que tu me croies ? continua la jeune femme. Bon sang, Minerva ! Je ne délire pas ! Je…

Elle s'arrêta et son regard se posa sur les portes délabrées de Poudlard.

- Il faut que ça marche… murmura-t-elle en levant une main tremblante.

Hermione sentit la magie affluer à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Le pouvoir fourmillait et elle l'expédia rapidement en direction des morceaux de bois qui gisaient sur la pelouse. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes semblaient comme neuves, contrastant avec le mur délabré. Minerva regardait maintenant la brune avec la plus grande attention. Ce qui venait de se produire était tout simplement hors de sa portée, même pour une élève très douée. Cependant, l'effort fourni pour déployer autant de magie avait fini de vider Hermione de ses dernières forces. Minerva n'eut que le temps de s'approcher pour éviter que la Gryffondor ne s'effondre par terre.

- Bon sang… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je voulais réparer tout le pan de mur et il n'y a que la porte qui… balbutia-t-elle. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Quelque chose cloche avec ma magie.

- Je suis obligée de reconnaître qu'il s'est passé quelque chose depuis la bataille, répondit la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils. Reste à découvrir quoi, rajouta-t-elle sobrement en remettant Hermione sur ses pieds. Un thé, Miss Granger ?

La brune se blottit un instant dans les bras de son professeur et ferma les yeux.

- Miss Granger ? Laisse tomber le formalisme, s'il te plait. Et laisse-moi profiter de toi quelques instants.

Minerva était prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle la sentait fébrile, apeurée. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et laissa aller sa joue contre la tête de la jeune sorcière, regardant la porte restaurée.

- Un transfert de pouvoirs, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais qui en serait à l'origine ?

Hermione releva la tête et soupira.

- Je te donnerai tous les détails tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, n'y réfléchis pas, mon amour, fit-elle en prononçant le dernier mot à voix basse.

Minerva dévisagea à nouveau sa préfète.

- J'ai eu quelques déclarations par le passé, mais la votre est assurément la plus inattendue et la plus... surprenante.

- Tu veux une vraie déclaration ? Je peux me fendre d'une… Alors, que dirait Parkinson dans de telles circonstances ? marmonna la jeune femme. Ah oui, ça devrait être pas trop mal ça. Minerva, tu es celle qui fait battre mon cœur depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus loin de toi.

Elle ponctua son petit discours en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de l'animagus.

- Alors ?

L'animagus recula légèrement et secoua la tête, vraiment inquiète du comportement et des propos de son élève. Hermione était encore sous le coup d'un sort qu'elle avait reçu, c'était certain. Comment devait-elle agir ? Elle décida de calmer la jeune femme, de rentrer dans son jeu pour pouvoir ensuite la ramener à Sainte Mangouste.

- Je ne m'attends pas à du conventionnel de votre part, Hermione, pour autant que j'arrive à comprendre ce qui se passe.

La Gryffondor fronça le nez mais n'eut pas le temps de parler, le professeur effleurant du doigt les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous avez des siècles d'histoire de plus que moi, ajouta l'Ecossaise.

- Vieillir de six cents ans en trois jours, ça fatigue. Pourrais-je m'allonger dans tes appartements, s'ils sont toujours en état ?

Minerva grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, mais j'arriverai bien à vous trouver une place entre deux pierres et trois tuiles. Cependant, vous me devez des explications Miss Granger, et je compte bien en avoir le détail.

- Je te propose un marché : je te raconterai tout mais à la condition que tu arrêtes de donner du Miss Granger et que tu m'embrasses. Là. Maintenant, fit la jeune femme avec un air de défi dans le regard.

Minerva tiqua mais ne dit rien. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle se pencha et effleura délicatement de ses lèvres celles de la jeune sorcière.

- J'ai rempli ma part de marché, Hermione.

L'ancienne préfète roula des yeux, agacée.

- Je t'ai connue moins prude… murmura la jeune femme avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son professeur en un baiser urgent.

La brune fit glisser ses mains le long des hanches de l'animagus pour ensuite caresser son dos en de langoureux va et vient. Minerva attrapa les mains de son élève, tout en répondant partiellement au baiser.

- Je ne doute pas de vos sentiments, mais je vous demanderais de prendre en compte leur soudaineté pour moi, Hermione. Sans être insensible, je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez connaître. Du moins, pas encore… ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant la nervosité de son élève.

« Source ? Tu es là ? Tu m'as encore mis dans une situation ubuesque. Aussi, tu as intérêt à te manifester ! Immédiatement ! » pesta intérieurement Hermione.

Elle attendit quelques instants, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais la petite voix dont elle avait rêvé ne répondit pas.

- Suis-je folle ou pas ? A-t-elle réellement existé ? Pourtant, la Fontaine, mes pouvoirs… Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers Minerva et soupira doucement, le regard exprimant une peur profonde et une grande détresse.

- Je ne comprends plus rien…

- Nous sommes deux alors, répondit l'animagus. Mais nous trouverons la réponse à ce qui vous est arrivé, car je ne doute pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose, dit-elle en souriant à la jeune femme perplexe et perdue.

Elle mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et elles se dirigèrent vers le perron de l'école.

- Serais-tu ennuyée si je te dis que… je t'aime ? murmura Hermione.

Minerva baissa les yeux vers la jeune sorcière avec un sourire.

- Je crois que je m'en suis aperçue.

- Ce que je veux dire… Bon, tu sais ce que je ressens. Mais toi ? Après tout, dans cette vie, ca fait un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, tu me considères toujours comme ton élève. Et j'aimerais savoir si tu ne m'as pas embrassée par… comment dire… pitié pour une élève que tu collerais bien au pavillon des fous à Sainte Mangouste.

- La pitié est un sentiment dangereux qui conduit celui qui la ressent et celui qui la subit dans une impasse. Il n'est certainement pas question de pitié entre vous et moi, Hermione. Je vous considère comme une élève, mais je sais qu'avec du temps et si cela doit vraiment se faire, j'arriverais à dépasser ce sentiment, répondit le professeur. Mais je tiens à vous, Hermione. N'en doutez jamais.

« Surtout quand vous serez de nouveau à Sainte Mangouste. J'espère que vous saurez que c'est pour votre bien. » ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

- Des siècles de mariage pour entendre ça… J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans le coma, marmonna l'élève en roulant des yeux. Mais bon, pour le moment, j'vais m'en satisfaire.

- Contente de ne pas vous décevoir, rétorqua Minerva en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai l'habitude. Tu n'as jamais été une grande romantique. A peine un bouquet de fleurs pour mon anniversaire. En revanche, c'était tout un drame si j'avais le malheur d'oublier notre date d'anniversaire de mariage…

- Six cents ans vous dites ? Et six cents ans vous ne l'avez jamais mémorisé ? Je vous croyais plus appliquée, se moqua l'animagus.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et enfonça son index entre les côtes de Minerva.

- Le sujet n'est pas là ! gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je te parle de ton handicap à exprimer tes sentiments. Si je n'avais pas bousculé les choses, on se serait encore regarder dans les blancs des yeux au bout de cinq cent ans ! Et ne compte pas me refaire le même cirque dans cette vie, Minerva McGonagall !

L'animagus se tourna vers Hermione et la dévisagea longuement, laissant s'installer un malaise entre elles. La Gryffondor la défia un moment puis baissa son regard de peur d'être allée trop loin. Elle devait laisser le temps à son ancienne directrice de tomber amoureuse.

« Un peu mais pas trop ! » pensait-elle en contemplant le bout de ses chaussures.

Minerva sourit devant l'air buté affiché par la jeune femme.

- Laissez-moi un peu de temps, Hermione. Mais je promets de faire un effort…

La jeune femme acquiesça et, nouant ses doigts à ceux de son professeur, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un court baiser sur les lèvres de l'animagus.

- Accordé… chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire, songeant à ce mot que Dumbledore avait prononcé au début de son rêve, voilà des centaines d'années de cela pour elle, trois jours pour le reste de l'humanité.

* * *

Peeves, posté devant une des fenêtres du troisième étage, observait les deux sorcières grimper les marches menant au grand hall.

- Et bien, elles n'ont pas perdu de temps… caqueta-t-il, amusé.

- Et ça t'étonne ? demanda une voix fluette.

Le spectre tourna la tête et sourit alors que Mimi Geignarde voletait vers lui.

- Tu as enfin quitté tes toilettes ? Y'avait plus de papier ? gloussa Peeves.

Le fantôme de la Serdaigle le regarda froidement et le petit homme grassouillet se tassa sur lui-même, honteux.

- Désolé, Origines de toutes magies. Je me suis oublié, marmonna-t-il.

- Je préfère ça, fit Mimi en regardant par la fenêtre.

McGonagall et Granger s'étaient arrêtées en haut des marches, la préfète posant un énième baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la Directrice, et l'ancienne Serdaigle eut un sourire attendri.

- Je suis heureuse pour elles. Elles le méritent, fit Peeves avec un léger soupir.

- Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour elles. Mais il viendra. Prochainement. Hermione doit se reconstruire avant. Retrouver une place dans cette existence.

- Il faut dire que le rêve que vous avez envoyé à l'emmerdeuse en chef n'était pas de tout repos… remarqua le spectre.

- Je sais, mais c'était nécessaire. Elle avait besoin d'une formation accélérée. Je ne pouvais me permettre de la laisser progresser par elle-même… fit Mimi, son regard devenant lointain. Maintenant, elle réalise la portée de ses actes futurs et ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs. Tout se passera bien.

- Quand commenceront les problèmes ?

- Bientôt. Mais elle a un peu de temps pour se reposer. Le monde sort d'une guerre, après tout.

- Et il faut reconstruire Poudlard.

- Ca ne prendra qu'un mois à Hermione. Elle a l'habitude. Si les sorciers la laissent faire…

- Pourquoi l'avoir choisie ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Mais elle sera à même de faire face à ce qui se profile. Je n'aurai pu trouver meilleure candidate, sourit la Source.

Les deux fantômes se turent un moment et Mimi sourit alors que les deux sorcières pénétraient dans le château.

- Dites-moi, Origine de toutes magies, quand se fera la fusion avec notre enchanteresse ? demanda sérieusement Peeves.

Mimi Geignarde se tourna vers lui et son corps spectral commença à s'estomper pour disparaître complètement.

- Elle a déjà eu lieu, Merlin… Et elle s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt…

La voix éthérée résonna un long moment dans le couloir. Peeves haussa les épaules et s'éloigna en sifflotant. Le monde était à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle et il était impatient de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

**Fin de la Trilogie des Origines**

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plus ? Vous en voulez encore ?

* * *

**A suivre vendredi prochain, sur ffnet :**

**Après un long séjour à Sainte Mangouste, Hermione Granger peine à retrouver sa place dans la société sorcière. Toute son existence est bouleversée par le rêve envoyé par la Source.**

**Elle tente de reprendre pied, mais les difficultés s'amoncellent. Un mystérieux personnage entre en scène, par le biais de courriers inquiétants.**

_Hermione déplia un parchemin qui attira son attention._

_QU'EST-CE QUE LA SOURCE ? _

**Un jeu malsain et dangereux commence alors et la partie ne se terminera qu'à la mort d'un des participants.**

_Sa joue droite saignait, le liquide rouge contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et son regard ne quittait pas le parchemin._

_LE JEU COMMENCE. LA SOURCE PEUT-ELLE ETRE TUEE ?  
EXPERIENCE NUMERO 1 : CA SAIGNE…_

**Qui se cache derrière ces lettres et pourquoi souhaite-t-il la mort d'Hermione ?**

**Réponse dans la Trilogie d'Avalon, tome 1 : L'Ankou**

* * *

Bises et joyeux noël, à la semaine prochaine,

Sygui et Link9


End file.
